una nueva aventura
by happy.neko-chan1
Summary: Lucy ya cansada que el gremio le diga que es debil y es patetica deside irse del gremio por otra aventura, en su camino se encuentra con el pirata protogas. D. ace y el esta buscando a su hermanita perdida gold D lucy (por favor denle una oportunidad se que es muy mal summary pero por favor denle una opurtunidad)
1. adios fairy tail

**Capítulo 1**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **EN FAIRY TAIL:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA PASA DESPUES DE QUE LISSANA VOLVIERA AL GREMIO, (CUANDO PASO LO DE EDOLAS)**

 **EN ONE PIECE:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA VA A PARTIR EN E MUNDO DE ONE PIECE CUANDO LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA ESTEN EN ALABSTA, SE VA A SALTAR ALGUNAS ISLAS QUE PASARON LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA, Y SE VA A CAMBIAR UN POCO ALGUNAS COSAS NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SON MUCHAS**

 **FAIRY TAIL NI ONE PIECE ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LOS OC Y LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Lucy Pov**

Ya han pasado 2 meses 2 semanas desde que Lisanna volvió de la muerte y 2 meses 1 semana y 6 días que nadie excepto mis verdaderos amigos me ignoran.

Camino al gremio pensaba todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses, al llegar al gremio no me molesto en decir hola a todos ya que se que nadie me va a pescar ya que están todos muy concentrados en las historia repetitivas de Lisanna, no me tomen a mal yo y Lisanna fuimos muy buenas amigas hasta que el equipo Natsu cada vez que ella y yo habláramos se acercaban donde nosotros y no dejaban que continuáramos hablando cambiando el tema y también ignorando completamente mi existencia.

Me acerque a la barra del gremio para pedirle a Mira un milkshake de frutilla, mis verdaderos amigo en este gremio son Happy, Wendy, Charle, Laxus, Raijinshu, Gajeel quienes aprendí que no son tan aterradores como se hacen parecer más bien son como unos ositos de peluche, Panther Lily, Juvia, quien ya no me trata como su rival de amor al ver como Grey me trata, hasta está intentando de olvidar el amor que siente por él, Levi y Mira, el resto me ignora o me llama patética, que soy muy débil, que uso a mis espíritus como escudos, y muchos otras cosas a todas esas cosas intento ignorarlas e intento parecer que no me molestan para no hacer que mis amigos se preocupen y también para no hacer que las personas que me insultan agregar otro insulto de que soy una bebe llorona.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mira pone el milkshake de frutilla frente a mí y que Levi, Juvia y Wendy se acercaron a mí para hablar de su última misión.

Cuando Levi, Juvia y Wendy se despidieron de mi para escoger otra misión para que las 4 la hiciéramos, el equipo Natsu mas Lisanna se acercaron a mí, al ver las expresiones de Natsu quien estaba serio algo que solo pasaba cuando uno de sus amigos estaba herido o en una pelea y también a ver la expresión de Lisanna quien estaba ¿triste? o apenada, no entendí muy bien su expresión pero si entendí que algo malo iba a pasar ahora.

-Yo! Lucy- Dijo Natsu

Tal vez sea raro que Natsu ya no me llame Luce pero ya no me importa ya que hace 2 semanas que ya no me llama Luce

-Hola Natsu ¿Qué quieres?- yo dije intentando de sonar lo más tranquila posible

-Vamos a agregar a Lis-chan al equipo- Natsu dijo lo que me emociono un poco

-Qué bueno así yo y Lisanna nos podemos conocer mucho mejor- dije sonriendo

-No lo entiendes Lucy, te estamos reemplazando con Lisanna ya que tú siempre eres y serás el reemplazo de ella- dijo Grey

-Y también toma esta oportunidad para ir a entrenar ya que eres muy débil- dijo Erza

Yo no podía creer lo que mis compañeros me estaban diciendo, aunque me hayan ignorado yo pensé que ellos seguían siendo mis amigos, pero me equivoque, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero yo no iba a dejar que todos me vieran llorar.

-Está bien igual si quieren no me verán nunca más- dije, para después ir camino a la oficina del maestro.

-NOOOO! Lu-chan no te puedes ir del gremio por unos idiotas- escuche a Levi grita

Pero yo ya estaba decidida nadie me podía cambiar de opinión lo que acaba de hacer el equipo Natsu fue lo que hizo que ya no pudiese más.

-Puedo ir contigo a hablar con el maestro Lushy- me pregunto Happy quien se había acercado a mi cuando Natsu m estaba hablando.

-Si tú quieres Happy- dije intentando ignorar los gritos de mis verdaderos amigos hacia el equipo Natsu y diciendo me que no hiciera lo que iba a ser

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DE MAKAROV DREYAR**

 **Makarov Pov**

Que es lo que está pasando para que los mocosos griten tanto, porque no estaba escuchando que están destruyendo algo del gremio no es que no esté contento de que no están destruyendo cosas, pero me preocupa ya que eso no es normal en mi gremio, parece que voy a tener que ir a ver lo que pasa.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dije yo

Debe ser uno de mis mocosos lo más probable vino para decirme todo lo que está pasando para que no me preocupe

Cuando vi que Lucy y Happy entraron me sorprendí pensé que iba a ser Mira o mi nieto, pero eso me confundió mas y quería saber lo que estaba pasando abajo.

-Maestro quiero dejar el gremio- dijo Lucy

Lo que hizo que todos los pensamiento que estaban pensando se "murieran" y después empezar a repetir las palabras en mi celebro para entender lo que dijo

-espera un segundo… ¡QUE!, pero ¿porque Lucy?- dije muy sorprendido

-Es que durante 2 meses 1 semana y 6 días mis compañeros de gremio me han estado ignorando, me llama patética, que soy muy débil, que uso a mis espíritus como escudos, y muchos otras cosas a todas esas cosas intento ignorarlas excepto Happy, Wendy, Charle, Panther Lily, Juvia, Levy y Mira y ahora el equipo Natsu dijeron que soy un reemplazo para Lisanna y que soy muy débil eso hizo que ya no aguantara más y me quisiera ir lo más pronto posible sorry maestro- dijo Lucy llorando

-Si Lushy se va del gremio ya también me voy- dijo Happy

Lo que me sorprendió a mí y Lucy, ya que yo pensaba que Natsu era su mejor amigo hasta que era como su padre para Happy.

-Happy no puedes hacer eso, imagina lo que pensara Natsu o como va a estar el al saber que su mejor amigo se va del gremio para nunca más volver a verlo- dijo Lucy tratando de convencer a Happy de que se quede

-No me importa Lushy lo que hace Natsu sabiendo lo que él te ha hecho o lo que el gremio te ha hecho… Maestro me quiero ir del gre...- dijo Happy llorando

-Happy no es necesario que termines la oración… aunque me duela perder a dos de mis mocosos y si esto es su decisión y no creo que pueda cambiar su mentalidad sobre este asunto tendré que aceptar sus deseos… eso es lo que un buen padre hace aunque duela no?- dije llorando sabiendo que iba a perder a uno de mis mocosos favoritos.

Después de eso les borre las marca del gremio llorando, no podía aceptar que mis mocosos se vayan del gremio.

-Tengan suerte en sus nuevas aventuras y aunque se hayan ido les quiero recordar que Fairy Tail siempre estará abierto para recibirlos cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda y por favor no se olviden del gremio- dije yo tratando de estar serio para que vean la seriedad de mis palabras, pero no pude ya que no podría soportar que se vayan.

-Cuídese mae… Makarov- dijo Lucy ya no llorando

-Aye! Cuídate maestro- lloro Happy

-Nos vemos Lucy, Happy- dije

Después de eso ambos salieron de mi oficina, y yo me quede pensando que le iba a decir a mis mocosos que por su culpa compañeros suyos se han ido del gremio.

* * *

 **Lucy Pov**

Adiós maestro espero volverte a ver algún día- pensé

Cuando baje las escaleras Levi-chan, Wendy-chan y Juvia-chan me abrazaron llorando ya que las tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo hizo que perdiera el equilibro y callera al suelo

-Lu-chan no te vayas – dijo Levy-chan llorando

-Si Lucy-nee no le hagas caso a los otros tu eres sorprendente- dijo Wendy-chan

-Rival de… Lucy-san ignora a esos tontos, aunque Grey-sama sea asombroso, eres genial Lucy-san no te vayas- Dijo juvia-chan eso hizo que me reirá un poco ya que ella todavía le gustaba Grey

-Coneja no te puedes ir… que voy a ser con la pequeña, renacuajo y la mujer de agua no van a parar de molestarme así que no te puedes ir ya que me tienes que ayudar a calmarlas- dijo la cabeza de metal, pero yo sabía que estaba poniendo escusas y de verdad quería que me quedara.

-Rubia te tienes que quedar ya que tienes que hacer el papeleo que el viejo me ponga- dijo Laxus

Lo que era verdad después de que las personas en Fairy Tail me ignoran por 1 mes yo trabajaba en la barra con Mira, ella estaba ocupada atendiendo a otras personas entonces me pidió si le podría traer café a Laxus, cuando toque la puerta y nadie me respondió me preocupe y abrí la puerta y vi a Laxus durmiendo con una montaña de papeles, entonces decidí ayudarlo deje el café en su escritorio y saque algunos papeles y los empecé a completar, al despertarse Laxus se sorprendió al encontrar todo su papeleo hecho y a mi escribiendo en la última hoja desde ese día yo y Laxus hacemos el papeleo juntos.

-Chicos de verdad me tengo que ir del gremio no soporto más lo que me han hecho no ustedes si no los otros, espero que me entiendan y que me perdonen por querer irme del gremio, también les quería pedir que por favor no me olviden ya que a ustedes yo no los voy a olvidar ustedes siempre van a estar en mi memoria… los quiero mucho a todos y muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mí- dije llorando

-Lu-chan/Coneja/Rubia/Lucy/Lucy-san/Lucy-nee te vamos a extrañar- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos

creo que ahora estoy hablando por todos cuando te digo que no te vamos a olvidar, pero tú también tienes que prometer no olvidarte de Fairy Tail, ya que nosotros no te vamos a olvidar a ti ni a Happy- dijo Levi-chan llorando

-Chao, chicos espero volver a verlos… Happy vamos- dije para después despedirme al llegar a la puerta del gremio haciendo la señal de L a mis amigos mientras caminaba con Happy en mis brazos.

*Estoy lista para mi nueva aventura* pensé alegremente

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer crossover y primer capítulo que hago va a hacer de Fairy Tail y One Piece**

 **Las posibles parejas que tengo pensadas para Lucy pueden ser**

 **Zoro**

 **Law**

 **Shanks**

 **Smoker**

 **Sanji**

 **Kidd**

 **Marco**

 **Mihawk**

 **etc... Pueden ser todos los que quieran menos Luffy, Sabo, Ace que ellos van a hacer como hermanos para ella y los personajes de Fairy Tail ya que ellos están en otra dimensión pero si quieren los puedo añadir a la lista pero pueden ser todos menos Natsu y Grey pero eso va hacer que haya un gran cambio en la historia a sí que por favor intenten votar por otro que no sean de Fairy Tail**

 **Se despide Happy . neko - chan**

.


	2. ace

**Capitulo dos**

 **EN FAIRY TAIL:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA PASA DESPUES DE QUE LISSANA VOLVIERA AL GREMIO, (CUANDO PASO LO DE EDOLAS)**

 **EN ONE PIECE:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA VA A PARTIR EN E MUNDO DE ONE PIECE CUANDO LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA ESTEN EN ALABSTA**

 **FAIRY TAIL NI ONE PIECE ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LO OC Y LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior**

-Chao, chicos espero volver a verlos… Happy vamos- dije para después despedirme al llegar a la puerta del gremio haciendo la señal de L a mis amigos mientras caminaba con Happy en mis brazos.

*Estoy lista para mi nueva aventura* pensé alegremente

* * *

 **Ace Pov**

No puedo creer que tenga un hermana, el viejo no me dijo nada sobre esto antes, lo único que hizo ahora es dejarme una carta e irse lo que me sorprendió es que se fue de la isla sin ni siquiera intentar atraparme lo intenta hacer siempre que nos vemos.

Ahora tendría que leer la carta de mi madre dando la explicación del porque no me lo habían dicho que tengo una hermana

Ace:  
 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que al darte luz me abre muerto, estoy escribiendo esta carta para decirte que yo y tu padre anteriormente teníamos una hija la cual no podíamos cuidar porque él era un pirata y yo no tenían quien me cuidara además de Garp y mi padre pero no podía pedirle a ambos que cuidaran de mi hija por que los marinos la podrían matar por ser la hija de tu padre, ella es tu hermana mayor que espero que no te importe eso y también espero que la protejas como si fuera tu hermana pequeña, Garp no te había dicho nada de esto ya que querría guardar el secreto de que tienes una hermana menor para que ella este protegida hasta que tu llegaras a una cierta edad la cual Garp pensara que estás listo para protegerla de todos los peligros posibles que ella podría traer._

 _Creo que la familia que está cuidando a Lucy no le dio el nombre de Gold D Lucy y no lo culpo ya que lo más probable hizo parecer que fuera ella su hija ya que su madre adoptiva se parece mucho a tu hermana, creo que ellos le pusieron el nombre de Lucy Heart algo no me acuerdo muy bien ya que han pasado muchos años desde que fue la última vez que hable con ellos, pero yo sé que ella está en buenas manos, y que la van a cuidar como si fuera su propia hija._

 _Espero que tu entiendas el por qué no se te había mencionado esto antes y que ustedes dos tengan una buena relación y también que si es posible para ti Ace que te reúnas lo más pronto posible con tu hermana._

 _En el sobre de la carta deben haber cuatro pequeñas frutas que si uno se las come se puede transportar a la dimensión donde esta Lucy, solo tienes que pensar en la ciudad donde quieres aparecer cuando la muerdas o que alguien te esté tocando y sepa la dirección para que tú te tele transportes a la ciudad de Lucy._

 _No te preocupes por no saber la ciudad de Lucy si Garp no te lo menciono, creo que la ciudad donde ella se encuentra es Magnolia si no espero que la busques ciudad por ciudad, ese es mi único y último deseo que te pido que por favor cumplas Ace._

 _Hay cuatro pequeñas frutas para que haya una ida e vuelta para ti y para Lucy, (Ace son dos para cada uno)_

 _Por favor Ace como mi último deseo quiero que busques a tu hermana que lo más probable no tenga idea de quién eres, pero intenta de que te escuche lo que tengas que decir y si ella quiere que se venga contigo a nuestra dimensión._

 _Con mucho cariño_

 _Me despido_

 _Tu madre_

Al principio me costó mucho entender de lo que había escrito mi madre y tampoco querría ir a un lugar a buscar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco pero como era el último deseo de mi madre lo tenía que hacer

*Magnolia eh? Espero que sea el lugar correcto* pensé cerrando los ojos, para después comer la pequeña fruta

Cuando abro los ojos vi que ya no estaba en el bosque si no en una ciudad, empecé a caminar buscando un lugar para comer ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Estaba caminando hasta que me choque con alguien

* * *

 **Lucy Pov**

Al salir del gremio fui con Happy a mi departamento a empacar mis cosas, camino a la estación de trenes yo y Happy estábamos hablando de a dónde íbamos a ir ahora hasta que choque con alguien y me caí al suelo por el impacto, esa persona vi que tenía el pelo café, pecas, ojos de un color oscuro con un sombrero naranjo y parecía que estaba enojado.

-Perdón señorita no estaba viendo donde iba- dijo la persona dando me su mano para que me ayudara a levantarme cuando me ayudo logre visualizar su brazo que tenía un tatuaje que decía Asce con la S tachada, entonces supongo que su nombre es Ace.

-Lushy estas bien?- pregunto Happy

Miro a Happy y sonrió diciéndole que no me había pasado nada.

-Una pregunta señorita conoces a alguien llamado Lucy Heart algo- pregunto la persona de pelo café

Al decir eso puse mi mano en mis llaves dispuesta a pelear si era necesario

-¿Porque quieres saber?- dije

-Ah... es que mi madre me dijo que tenía que buscar a alguien llamado Lucy Heart algo para decirle que ella era mi hermana menor, ¿por alguna causalidad la conoces?... Ah y mi nombre es Protogoas D Ace- dijo Ace

-Eso es imposible yo soy hija única no tengo ningún hermano- dije sorprendida

-Si tú eres la Lucy que busco deberías ser adoptada… una pregunta cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Ace

-18 ¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-Maldición eso significa que tú no eres la Lucy que estoy buscando ya que mi madre me dijo que ella iba a ser mayor que yo- dijo entristecido Ace

No me gusto verlo tan triste entonces pensé que si él era mi hermano y si yo era mayor según el debería ser ya que me quede atrapada por 7 años en una isla, lo más probable es eso

-Hey Ace si hay alguna posibilidad de que sea tu hermana ya que yo me quede encerrada por 7 años en una isla con otras personas y Happy- dije tratando de animarlo

-Eso explicaría por qué tú eres menor que yo, si yo fuera tu hermano- dijo el peli marrón

-Tal vez tengas razón, Ah cierto no me he presentado todavía… Hola mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y mi compañera al lado se llama Happy- dije sonriendo

-Aye!- dijo Happy

-Hola- dijo desanimado Ace

-Ace quieres acompañarnos a Happy y a mí a la casa de mi niñez para buscar pruebas de que soy tu hermana o no?- pregunte esperando que se animara un poco

-Okay, vamos- dijo Ace sonriendo

*parece que funciono mi idea para animarlo un poco solo espero que no se decepcione si no encontramos nada, no sé porque, pero hay algo en mí que no quiere verlo triste* pensé mientras Happy compraba los tres boletos

En la casa de Lucy

Después de un rato

-Hey Lushy encontré una carta en el escritorio de tu padre- dijo felizmente Happy

-Esto tal vez signifique que tú de verdad debes ser mi hermana- dijo muy entusiasmado Ace

Happy me pasa la carta de mi padre y yo me estaba asustando pensando en lo que podría decir.

Querida Lucy:  
 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya sabes que tienes un hermano y estuviste buscando en la casa por esta carta...lo que te quiero aunque me apena demasiado es que tú no eres mi verdadera hija, yo con Layla te adoptamos de una mujer que no podía cuidar de ti ya que estaba mostrando algunos síntomas de una enfermedad que no se podía curar, y ella no quería que tu perdieras a tu madre y te quedaras sola en una isla ya que tu padre viajaba mucho y casi no estaba en la isla que estaba tu madre._

 _Entonces ella decidió ponerte en adopción para que tú no te quedaras sola, espero que no creas que ella no se preocupó por ti ya que Layla y ella hablaban todos los días para saber cómo estabas._

 _Te quería pedir perdón por no haberte dicho esto nunca es que no querría perderte, cuando Layla y yo te adoptamos me dije a mi mismo que te iba a proteger, cuidar y amar como un verdadero padre ama a sus hijos, pero parece que hice un terrible trabajo al cuidarte, lo siento mucho Lucy espero que me perdones por eso, tenían tanto miedo de decirte que eras adoptada y que te fueras de la casa, ¿pero al final te fuiste no Lucy?_

 _Espero que lo estés pasando bien en Fairy Tail, o que aparezcas, he estado esperando 3 años para que tú y tus amigos vuelvan como si nada hubiese pasado, yo sé que tu Lucy sigues viva y que no has muerto como todo el resto de las personas piensan, yo sé que tú eres muy terca para eso._

 _También querría decirte que uno de los deseos de tu madre era que te llamaríamos Gold D Lucy, pero yo fui egoísta y no quería eso entonces te puse Lucy Heartfilia así para probar que tú eras "mi hija"._

 _Escogimos el nombre Lucy frente a tu madre para que digiera si estaba bien o si le gustaba, pero lo único que nos pregunto fue el significado del porque te estábamos llamando Lucy, cuando le dijimos que era por Love & Lucky y que cuando la c se cayó se nos ocurrió el nombre y también ya que éramos muy afortunado por tenerte como hija, a tu madre le gusto el nombre y dijo que no tenía ningún problema que nosotros te llamáramos así._

 _Espero que estés bien, no como todo el mundo dice que estas muerta, y si encuentras a tu hermano dile que te proteja si no lo voy a matar no me importa las leyes que hayan, pero creo que eso va a ser imposible no? Debo estar muerto si no te hubiese dicho todo esto en persona y no en una carta._

 _Mi querida hija Lucy cuídate y quiero que sepas que te amo sin importar que mi corazón este negro te amo como si tu fueras mi verdadera hija_

 _Buena suerte en tu viaje_

 _Con mucho amor  
_ _tu padre_ _Padre adoptivo Jude Heartfilia_

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

AL terminar de leer la carta

Te perdono, papa- dijo Lucy llorando

\- Lushy no me dijiste que tenías un hermano…. Eres mala Lushy- dijo Happy tratando de animar a Lucy

-Cállate gato, yo tampoco sabía… pero gracias por el intento- dijo Lucy sabiendo lo que Happy trataba de hacer

-Hey Lucy si esto te consuela yo seré con alegría tu hermano mayor y te protegeré de todos los males que acechan- dijo Ace sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Ace- dijo Lucy

-Mmm… Lucy quieres ir a mi dimensión conmigo- dijo Ace esperando un si como respuesta

Lucy se quedó pensando unos minutos

-Lushy piensa esto como una nueva oportunidad para partir de cero e olvidarte sobre los malos momentos que pasaste en Fairy Tail- dijo Happy

-Está bien iré contigo, pero con una condición, Happy viene con nosotros- dijo determinadamente Lucy

-Lushy- dijo Happy llorando ya que Lucy lo incluyo en algo muy importante

-Está bien él puede venir, pero cuando coman la pequeña fruta deben saber que no hay vuelta atrás y jamás podrán volver aquí ya que no hay más- dijo seriamente Ace

-Para mí está bien, y creo que para Lushy también- dijo el gato azul

-Okay vamos nos Ace-nii- dijo la rubia

Ace, Lucy y Happy salieron de la casa y se estaban dirigiendo al departamento de Lucy para buscar provisiones

-Lucy una pregunta que tan grande es esta ciudad- pregunto Ace

-OH, esto no es una ciudad esto es el territorio de la ex empresa de mi padre sigue continuando hasta esa montaña- dijo Lucy

-QUE!... eso es mucho- dijo sorprendido Ace

En el departamento de Lucy

-Oh!... se me olvido decirte algo muy importante, soy un pirata- dijo el joven con pecas

-QUE!- exclamaron Happy y Lucy al mismo tiempo

\- Eso significa que si viajamos contigo Ace vamos a transformarnos en piratas también- Pregunto Happy

-Si ustedes quieren, pero también pueden ser marinos, espero que no escojan esa opción ya que harían que seamos enemigos y no quiero ser enemigo de mi pequeña hermana, ah y también si quieren unirse a mi tripulación tienen que preguntarles al Viejo, pero estoy muy seguro que si los va a aceptar en su tripulación- explico Ace

*No puedo esperar a decirle a todos sobre mi hermana pequeña* pensó Ace, después de unos minutos gruño pensando *pero la voy a tener que alejar de todos los hombres pervertidos*

-Ace-nii para de hacer esa cara te vez espeluznante- dijo Lucy agarrando la cara de Ace haciendo forzadamente que sonría.

-Lo siento Lu…- dijo Ace para después quedarse dormido

Lucy preocupada despierta a Ace y le pregunta si él estaba bien. Después él explica a Lucy y Happy que él tiene un "habito" como otras personas le gusta llamarlo, de quedarse dormido de repente.

Ace saca de su bolsillo tres pequeñas frutas y le pasa una a Lucy y Happy, la última se la queda para él.

-Vamos a ponernos la pequeña fruta en nuestras bocas después vamos a agarrar las manos de los otros, intenten de no pensar en ningún lugar solo en donde voy a estar yo ya que esta pequeña fruta te tele transporta donde tu pensaste, bueno después de agarrar nuestras manos vamos a comernos la pequeña fruta, está bien para ustedes?- el joven pirata dijo

-está bien- dijeron ambos Lucy y Happy

-Bueno

1

2

3- contaron todos en el cuarto para después comerse la pequeña fruta

Después todos desaparecen de la habitación

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Las posibles parejas que tengo pensadas para Lucy pueden ser**

 **Zoro**

 **Law**

 **Shanks**

 **Smoker**

 **Sanji**

 **Kidd**

 **Marco**

 **Mihawk**

 **etc... Pueden ser todos los que quieran menos luffy, Sabo, Ace que ellos van a hacer como hermanos para ella y los personajes de Fairy Tail ya que ellos están en otra dimensión pero si quieren los puedo añadir a la lista pero pueden ser todos menos Natsu y Grey pero eso va hacer que haya un gran cambio en la historia a sí que por favor intenten votar por otro que no sean de Fairy Tail**

 **También voy a intentar de hacer esta historia pero en ingles**

 **Se despide Happy . neko - chan 1**


	3. EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 3**

 **EN FAIRY TAIL:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA PASA DESPUES DE QUE LISSANA VOLVIERA AL GREMIO, (CUANDO PASO LO DE EDOLAS)**

 **EN ONE PIECE:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA VA A PARTIR EN E MUNDO DE ONE PIECE CUANDO LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA ESTEN EN ALABASTA**

 **FAIRY TAIL NI ONE PIECE ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LO OC Y LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Vamos a ponernos la pequeña fruta en nuestras bocas después vamos a agarrar las manos de los otros, intenten de no pensar en ningún lugar solo en donde voy a estar yo ya que esta pequeña fruta te tele transporta donde tu pensaste, bueno después de agarrar nuestras manos vamos a comernos la pequeña fruta, ¿está bien para ustedes?- el joven pirata dijo

-está bien- dijeron ambos Lucy y Happy

-Bueno

1

2

3- contaron todos en el cuarto para después comerse la pequeña fruta

Después todos desaparecen de la habitación

* * *

 **EN ESTE CAPITULO**

 **Lucy Pov**

Cuando abrí los ojos ya que los había cerrado al tele transportarnos vi que estábamos en un lugar totalmente distinto a mi habitación y me sorprendí ya que ahora estábamos en una isla desierto creo.

-¿Dónde estamos Lushy?- me pregunto Happy

Pero yo no le respondí ya que estaba muy asombrada por el nuevo paisaje y ya que no tenía idea de donde estábamos cuando iba a preguntarle a mi hermano vi que estaba durmiendo entonces decidí despertarlo, costo un rato poder despertarlo pero cuando puede el despierta se queda mirando al frente y tuve que gritarle para que parara de pensar tanto.

-Ace-nii ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunte

-Ah… creo que estamos en Alabasta- dijo Ace

-¿Cómo que creo que estamos en Alabasta? ¿Y porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Happy

-ah es que creo que este era el último lugar donde comí la primera pequeña fruta o era en un bosque no me acuerdo, y estamos aquí así puedo ver los poderes que ustedes tienen- dijo Ace-nii

-Después de mostrarte nuestros poderes Ace-nii podrías entrenarme por favor- le pregunte

-Pero Lushy no es necesario que entrenes ya eres muy fuerte, tienes las 10 llaves doradas algo que creo que ningún otro mago celestial podría haber hecho, 5 llaves plateadas, y 3 platinium y puedes abrir 2 puertas a la vez y además conoces al rey de los espíritus estelares, eso es mucho para una maga de espíritus estelares- dijo Happy tratando de demostrar que no era debí

Pero las palaras de mis ex nakamas y Erza todavía estaban en mi mente.

-Lo más probable es que tengas razón Happy, pero igual quiero ser más fuerte para demostrarle al resto que no soy débil, además tú también conoces al rey de los espíritus estelares- dije tratando de demostrar a Happy que no soy tan fuerte como el cree

-Mh... Una pregunta Lucy ¿Por qué tener llaves te hace ser fuerte? ¿Por qué hay llaves de distinto color? ¿Qué es una maga de espíritus estelares? ¿Y a quien quieres demostrar que eres fuerte?- Ace-nii pregunto un poco perdido con la conversación que Happy y yo estábamos teniendo

-La magia de espíritus estelares es una magia donde un mago invoca espíritus que dependiendo el color de sus llaves van a representar algo, las llaves doradas representan los espíritus de los signos del zodiaco, yo tengo 10 y una amiga tiene las 2 faltantes más una extra que es la 13, yo ahora tengo a Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Leo o Loke, Sagitario, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn y a Aries, estas naturalmente se usan en batallas- pause un rato para ver si Ace-nii entendía lo que explique, después de un rato cuando asistió su cabeza diciéndome que podía seguir explicando

-Las llaves plateadas representan a constelaciones, yo tengo solo 5 las cuales so Crux 'la cruz del sur', Horologium 'el reloj', Lyra 'la lira', Nikora o como yo lo llamo Plue quien es 'canis menor y Pyxis 'la brújula', todas ellas se pueden repetir no son únicas como las doradas o las platinium- otra vez hice una pausa esperando a que Ace entendiera todo lo que le dije

-Las llaves platinium son más raras de encontrar que las doradas, actualmente yo tengo solo 3 y espero encontrar más estas están representadas por criaturas mitológicas, yo tengo a Draco 'el dragón', Pegasus 'el Pegaso' y a Bermuth 'el fénix'. Fairy Tail es un gremio, los gremios es un lugar donde un mago trabajan con misiones que las personas normales no pueden hacer o magos solitarios que necesitan ayuda de otro mago, en los gremios puedes hacer equipos o ir en solitario a estas misiones.- pause de nuevo cuando vi que Ace-nii entendió continúe

\- Fairy Tail antes era diferente a los otros gremios , ya que Fairy Tail no importaba si tu no eras familia o relativo por sangre todos se consideraban familia y harían todo lo posible por un nakamas, pero todo eso cambio- dije yo

-¿Por qué todo eso cambio?- pregunto mi hermano antes de que yo pudiese continuar

No le pude responder ya que me había perdido en los recuerdos de hace 2 meses que mis nakamas y empecé a llorar, Ace alterado no sabía que hacer ya que no pensaba que esto iba a traer malos recuerdos, al ver la expresión de su cara para que evitara que siguiera llorando me reí, al escuchar mi risa Ace-nii se calmó y me abrazo, pasaron unos minutos de silencio

-Lushy si quieres yo le puedo explicar a Ace lo que paso en los últimos 2 meses- dijo Happy

Yo solo asistí mi cabeza

-Lo que paso es que las personas del gremio excepto muy pocas, empezaron a ignorar o llamar patética, débil, que Lushy usa a sus espíritus como escudos, y muchas cosas más feas a Lushy, ayer nuestro equipo la saco del grupo diciendo le cosas muy feas y malas como que ella era un reemplazo y que era débil las cuales yo me opongo totalmente ya que yo pienso que Lucy es súper fuerte, entonces Lushy decidió irse del gremio y yo no quería perder a una increíble amiga como Lushy entonces decidí irme con ella- termino de explicar Lucy

Mediante la explicación sentí como Ace me abrazaba más fuerte si me abrazaba un poco más fuerte estoy más segura que perdería el poder de respirar

-Oh… ahora que terminaste tu explicación puedo ir a matarlos por herir a mi hermana pequeña- pregunto Ace-nii

-Ace ya no puedes ir a matarlos, ya que ahora estamos en otra dimensión- dije con una sonrisa ya que sabía que Ace ahora me iba a proteger de todo lo que él podía protegerme de.

-Oh… ok- dijo Ace-nii decepcionado de que no podía ir al gremio a darle una paliza a todos

-Ace que habilidad tienes tu- pregunto Happy algo que yo también me preguntaba

-Yo me comí la Mera Mera no mi- dijo Ace-nii para después transformar su mano en fuego

-¿Que es la Mera Mera no mi? ¿Es rica? ¿Sabe a pescado?- pregunto Happy mientras nombraba muchos tipos de pescados

-No sabe a pescado ni nada de eso a lo contrario es asquerosa, la Mera Mera no mi es una fruta del diablo- dijo Ace mientras ponía una cara de disgustado creo que se estaba recordando del sabor de la fruta

-Y que es una fruta del diablo- pregunte

-Es una fruta que si tú te la comes pierdes la habilidad de nadar, pero ganas una habilidad especial, hay tres tipos de habilidad que puedes ganar, la Zoan que te permite transformar en un animal o en un hibrido del animal con tu cuerpo un amigo mío de la tripulación la cual yo pertenezco llamado Maro tiene una, él ahora se puede transformar en un fénix- Ace paro para que yo procesara esta información una vez que yo y Happy la entendiéramos le hice una seña a Ace-nii que siguiera

-Otro tipo es Logia esta fruta te permite transformarte en el elemento que la fruta te dio, este elemento lo puede controlar la persona y el cuerpo de esta persona se vuelve este elemento lo que hace difícil que te hagan daño sin tener Haki, algo que le tendrás que preguntar a otra persona que es porque yo no sé cómo explicártelo, yo me comí una fruta tipo logia- Ace muestra como sus piernas se transforman en fuego y me hace una señal par que yo le pegue cuando veo que mi mano traviesa el cuerpo de Ace y alrededor de mi puño se encuentra como una barrera de fuego quedo sorprendida, Ace al ver mi cara de sorpresa decide continuar con su explicación

-El otro y ultimo tipo de fruta el Paramecia, ellas hacen que el consumidor tenga un poder "sobre humano", generalmente estas frutas tiene que ver con el cuerpo físico, manipular el medio ambiente o reproducir algún tipo de sustancia, mi hermano pequeño Monkey D Luffy se comió una y ahora es un hombre de goma, haciendo que se pueda estirar todo lo que él quiera, y las balas no le hacen afecto o los golpes fuertes- explico Ace-nii

-Oh… ya entendí, entonces tú te comiste una fruta que no sabía bien, te ganaste un nuevo poder, pero perdiste la posibilidad de nadar…. JA tienes debilidad al agua- rio Happy

Eso hizo que mi hermano se enojara y partiera a perseguir a Happy mientras que lo perseguía gritaba maldiciones hacia Happy, mientras que Ace-nii perseguía a Happy estaba pensando en él información que Ace dijo, después de un rato me acorde que dijo que tenía un hermano pequeño lo que me llamo la atención

-Ace-nii dijiste que tenías un hermano pequeño ¿eso hace que sea mi hermano también?- le pregunte, haciendo que Ace parara de perseguir a Happy

-No, ya que él es mi hermano por una promesa que hicimos yo, él y una persona más llamada Sabo que ahora está muerto, pero lo más probable que te considere como una hermana o si tú quieres considéralo como tu hermano, antes te doy una advertencia que es un poco tonto y tiene una mentalidad de un niño chico- dijo Ace

-Okay, ahora podemos entrenar Ace-nii- pregunte yo esperando que digiera que si

-Lushy porque no le pides ayuda también a tus espíritus estelares que creo que Capricorn quería entrenarte también- sugerido Happy

-Gracias Happy no lo había pensado… Ace-nii cual de mis espíritus estelares quieres ver primero- pregunte

-Puede ser Capricorn ya que él es mi signo- dijo Ace

-Está bien… ¡Abre la puerta de la cabra… Capricorn!- dije

Al ver a Capricorn sentí como si un peso se saldría de mis hombro ya que sabía que podía seguir usando magia aunque este en otra dimensión

-Hola Lucy-sama, que desea hoy- pregunto Capricorn mientras se inclinaba para saludarme

-Querría preguntarte si me podrías entrenar para ser más fuerte, también querría presentarte a mi hermanos Protogas D Ace- dije señalando a mi hermano el cual estaba durmiendo entonces lo despierto para que pudrieran saludarse entre si

-Hola, cabra gigante mi nombre es Protogas D Ace y soy el hermano mayor de Lucy- dijo Ace

-Es un gusto conocerte Ace-sama, pero tengo una pregunta ¿cómo es posible que sean hermanos? si yo siempre pensé que Layla-sama solo tenía una hija, Lucy-sama respondiendo tu pregunta, estaría encantado de entrenarte- dijo mi espíritu estelar

-Muchas gracias Capricorn, Ace y yo somos hermanos, yo lo acabo de descubrir ayer gracias a unas cartas de nuestra madre y Jude la cual decía que soy adoptada- dije

Después de que Capricorn analizara lo que le acabo de decir se acercó a mí

-Lucy-sama mañana partiremos entrenando espero que este preparada, ahora le recomiendo que empiece a acampar ya que se está haciendo un poco tarde- dijo Capricorn mirando me fijamente

-Aye sir!... muchas gracias Capricorn, nos vemos mañana- le dije

-Lushy como vamos a acampar si no tenemos ningún material- pregunto Happy

\- Tienes razón Happy- dije, para después deprimirme

-Hola princesa le traje cosas para hacer un campamento…. Un castigo- dijo virgo apareciendo de la nada haciendo que yo gritara ya que me asuste

-No hay castigo… Muchas gracias Virgo, pero me podrías hacer el favor de Virgo de armar el campamento para mí y mi hermano- pregunte

-Si princesa, entonces lo que dijo Capricorn era verdad… es un gusto conocerte Ace-sama… un castigo?- dijo Virgo

No-dijo Ace-nii y parece que se sonrojo un poco a lo que me reí

Después de que virgo pusiera el campamento

-Muchas gracias Virgo ya te puedes ir- dije, después de eso Virgo desaparece

-Ahora a dormir- dijo Happy entrando a mi tienda ya que solo habían dos una para Ace y otra para mí y Happy

-Buenas noches Ace-nii- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi carpa

-Buenas noches Lulu, Happy- dijo Ace-nii para después entrar a su carpa

Al entrar a mi carpa saque mi piyama de la bolsa la cual Virgo muy amablemente dejo en mi carpa, me cambie, después me acosté en el saco con un colchón de lana rosada la cual lo más probable pertenece a Aries, pensando en lo que iba a hacer mañana en mi entrenamiento con Ace y Capricorn

Te voy a demostrar que voy a hacer más fuerte que tu Natsu ya lo veras!

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL TERCER CAPITULO**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE VA A ENTERAR DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LUCY Y CUANDO LUCY Y LUFFY SE CONOCEN POR PRIMERA VEZ**

 **SI ME FALTO ALGO EN LAS EXPLICACIONES O PUSE ALGO QUE NO ERA POR FAVOR AVISENE**

 **DIJE QUE ACE ERA CAPRICORNIO POR QUE LO VI EN UNA PAJINA WEB One Piece . wocial / general / one _ piece _ astrologia (TODO JUNTO)**

 **Las posibles parejas que tengo pensadas para Lucy pueden ser**

 **Zoro: 1**

 **Law: 1**

 **Kidd: 1**

 **Nadie: 1**

 **Uso: 0**

 **Shanks: 0**

 **Smoker: 0**

 **Sanji: 0**

 **Marco: 0**

 **Mihawk: 0**

 **QUIEREN QUE LUCY APRENDA NUEVA MAGIA O QUE SE COMA UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO O AMBOS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **Se despide**

 **Happy. neko - chan 1**


	4. entrenamiento

**capitulo 4**

 **EN FAIRY TAIL:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA PASA DESPUES DE QUE LISSANA VOLVIERA AL GREMIO, (CUANDO PASO LO DE EDOLAS)**

 **EN ONE PIECE:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA VA A PARTIR EN E MUNDO DE ONE PIECE CUANDO LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA ESTEN EN ALABASTA**

 **FAIRY TAIL NI ONE PIECE ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LO OC Y LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Buenas noches Ace-nii- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi carpa

-Buenas noches Lulu, Happy- dijo Ace-nii para después entrar a su carpa

Al entrar a mi carpa saque mi piyama de la bolsa la cual Virgo muy amablemente dejo en mi carpa, me cambie, después me acosté en el saco con un colchón de lana rosada la cual lo más probable pertenece a Aries, pensando en lo que iba a hacer mañana en mi entrenamiento con Ace y Capricorn

Te voy a demostrar que voy a hacer más fuerte que tu Natsu ya lo veras!

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

Al despertar vi que Happy a mi lado estaba durmiendo, me vesti y toque la llave de Horologium para preguntarle con nuestra conexión telepática que hora era, cuando me responde que eran las 730 de la mañana decidi que ya era hora para partir a entrenar, entonces decidi invocar a Capricorn cuando salga de la carpa, pero sin despertar a Happy

 **-ABRETE LA PUERTA DE LA CABRA... CAPRICORN!-**

Capricorn aparece y se reverencia ante mi

-Buenos días Lucy-sama, esta lista para entrenar-

-si-dije

Entonces partiremos meditando, también le querria comentar que le pregunte al rey si usted podría usar el Star Dress y el dijo que si, eso es lo que me gustaría practicar cuando hayas meditado lo suficiente para tener mas magia para poder practicar el Star Dress, después de eso le voy a pedir que invoque a Gemini para que se tranforme en Hibiki para que le de el conocimiento si usted quiere para que aprenda una magia secundaria- explico Capricorn

-Esta bien.. muchas gracias Capricorn- dije, para después sentarme en la arena escuchando las instrucciones de Capricorn de lo que debo hacer

* * *

 **DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS**

Loke apareció para preguntarme porque no le había dicho que tenia un hermano, después de una larga conversación, Loke, Happy y Ace-nii estaban hablando, y yo había vuelto a meditar por segunda vez en el día

-Lucy-sama es mejor que dejes de meditar por ahora ya que después de que te alimentes el entrenamiento se podrá mucho mas difícil- Capricorn dijo

-Esta bien- dije

-Lucy-sama por favor invócame cuando termines de comer, para asi seguir- Dijo Capriconr para después desaparecer sin que yo pudiese responderle algo

-Hime-sama le traje su comida… ¿hora del castigo?- dijo virgo asustándome como siempre ya que aparece cuando menos me la espero

-No hay castigo Virgo… Muchas gracias por la comida- Dije

Ace y Happy vinieron corriendo sin importar que estaban medio a una conversación con Loke cuando olieron la comida, todos nos sentamos a comer en un silencio comfortable.

-¿Cómo vas a entrenar con tus espirutus estelars? Ya que yo quiero enseñarte como luchar mano a mano- pregunto Ace-nii rompiendo el silencio

-Capricorn me va a enseñar un nuevo tipo de magia de espiritus estelares llamado Star Dres, pero para eso antes voy a tener que meditar mucha para asi ganar mas capacidad de tener magia, después Gemeni se va a transformar en Hibiki, un amigo de otro gremio que tiene magia archivo, Gemeni transformado en Hibiki me va a pasar información de como usar la magia y depues se va a transformar en un mago de nivel inferior al mio para enseñarme a como usar la magia que quise aprender. Y una pregunta Ace-nii ¿cuando vamos a partir entrenando?- explique y pregunte a Ace-nii

\- Lo mas probable partamos mañana a primera hora- dijo Ace

Yo solo asisti y sigui comiendo, al terminar de comer invoke a Capricorn para continuar meditando hasta que fuera de noche, deteniendos cada sierto tiempo para que yo pudiese comer algo o para que yo descansara un poco, después de eso me fui a dormir

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Al despertar invoque a Virgo y le pedi que me trajera una hoja blanca con un lápiz para escribir lo que iba en los días con mi entrenamiento, después de eso invoque a Capricorn para que me ayude a organizar mi semana, y también le pedi ayuda para organizarme cuando parta con la nueva magia y el star dress.

Después de escribir en un papel asi me organise:

 **PRIMER DIA**

 _meditar (7:30-9:30)_

 _desayunar (9:30-10:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _meditar (10:00- 12:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _almorzar (12:00- 1:30)_

 _entrenar con ace-nii (1:30-4:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _entrenar con loke (4:30- 6:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _cenar (6:30-8:00)_

 _meditar (8:00- 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **SEGUNDO DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-9:30)_

 _desayunar (9:30-10:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _*practicar con mi latigo o con una arma nueva (10:00-12:00)_

 _almorzar (12:00- 1:30)_

 _entrenar con ace-nii (1:30-4:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _entrenar con loke (4:30- 6:30)_

 _recreo 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _cenar (7:00-8:00)_

 _meditar (8:00- 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **TERCER DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-9:30)_

 _desayunar (9:30-10:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _Arma nueva o latigo (10:00-12:00)_

 _almorzar (12:00- 1:30)_

 _entrenar con ace-nii (1:30-4:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _entrenar con loke (4:30- 6:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _cenar (7:00-8:00)_

 _meditar (8:00- 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **CUARTO DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-9:30)_

 _desayunar (9:30-10:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _Arma nueva o latigo (10:00-12:00)_

 _almorzar (12:00- 1:30)_

 _entrenar con ace-nii (1:30-4:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _entrenar con loke (4:30- 6:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _cenar (7:00-8:00)_

 _meditar (8:00- 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **QUINTO DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-9:30)_

 _desayunar (9:30-10:00)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _Arma nueva o latigo (10:00-12:00)_

 _almorzar (12:30- 1:30)_

 _entrenar con ace-nii (1:30-4:30)_

 _recreo de 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos o 5 minutos depende que tan cansada este_

 _entrenar con loke (4:30- 6:30)_

 _practica con mi latigo o una nueva arma (6:30 - 7:00)_

 _cenar (7:00-8:00)_

 _meditar (8:00- 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **SEXTO DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-10:30)_

 _desayunar (10:30 - 11:30)_

 _libre (11:30- 20:00)_

 _meditar (8:00 - 9:30)_

 _dormir_

 _ **SEPTIMO DIA**_

 _meditar (7:30-10:30)_

 _desayunar (10:30 - 11:30)_

 _libre (11:30- 20:00)_

 _Arma nueva o latigo (8:00 - 9:30)_

 _dormir_

después de que mi magia sea suficiente solo se va a cambiar del tercer dia de la semana o hacia el séptimo la practica de _Arma nueva o latigo_ y cuando decía que estaba libre es porque tenia libre de decidir que quiero hacer en ese tiempo

Tambien le pregunte a Ace-nii, Loke y a Happy si estaban de acuerdo con estos horarios para comer y entrenar con ellos.

* * *

 **DESPUES DE DOS MESES Y MEDIO**

Por fin tengo la magia suficiente para usar el Star Dress y es muy complicado de entrenar esta magia con Capricorn ya que no tiene piedad y es hasta mucho mas difícil este entrenamiento que el de Ace-nii y eso es decir algo ya que el a veces no muestra piedad en sus ataques, o se queda dormido cuando me esta explicando algo y es difícil despertarlo y que vulva a la seriedad de antes.

Cuando termine este entrenamiento voy a tener que partir practicando una magia nueva con Gemini lo que voy a reemplazar por el Star Dress, el cual voy a practicarlo cuando este meditando con Capricorn o entrenando con Loke.

En los tiempos libres decidi entrenar con mi espada con Gemini, quien se transformaba en un espadachín y cancer quien aprendi que es muy bueno con las espadas también además de sus tijeras.

Esta espada la compre el primer dia que tuve libre, ya que decidi ir a comprar una nueva arma, ropa, comida y si tenia mucha suerte una llave que para otras personas lo mas probable era basura.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Era el primer tiempo libre que tenia desde que parti entrenando, decidi ya que querria probar una nueva aram, querria nueva ropa, necesitábamos mas comida y si por mucha suerte podía encontrar una llave decidi ir a la ciudad a ver las tiendas que tenia, pero yo no tenia plata entonces le pedi a Ace-nii que me prestara y Happy decidio venir conmigo mientras Ace-nii cuidaba el campamento.

Al entrar a la ciudad empece a buscar tiendas, encontré muchas que vendían ropa las cuales me compre muchas, comida también había mucho a si que compre pensando para 1 mes, todo esto se lo di a Virgo para que me lo cuidara en el mundo de los espiritus estelares.

Después de recorrer muchas tiendas de armas por fin encontré una arma que me llamo la atención, la cual era una espada con la funda de plata con rayas de color rojo y el mango dorado con blanco, ya que me llamo mucho la atención esta espada decidi entrar a la tienda, al entrar a la tienda vi que estaba vacia lo cual me sorprendio ya que en otras tiendas estaban llenas, pero no cuestione por qué esta tienda estaba vacia.

Empece a ver otras armas para ver si querria otra, pero ninguna otra me llamo tanto la atención como esta, entonces me acerque al vendedor para pedirle que me mostrara la espada que me había llamado la atención, cuando me la trajo vi que no era muy pesada pero tampoco muy liviana.

-Una pregunta señor ¿cuanto cuesta?- pregunte siguiendo probando el peso de la espada

-500 beries señorita- dijo el vendedor

Me sorprendi ya que la espada costaba muy barata.

-¿Por qué cuesa tan barato?- pregunte

Vi como si querra decirme, pero había algo que lo empidia no se por que neotnces decidi preguntarle de nuevo hasta que pudiese contestarme

-Esta espada se llama Akuma ya que muchas personas dicen que hay un demonio viviendo dentro de las espadas que controla al usuario de la espada para que mate a todos sus seres queridos al final hace la espada que el usuario se mate a si mismo, nadie nunca a podido tener esta espada por mas de una semana sin terminar muerto- al final el vendedor termino por decirme

Me sorprendí con esta historia, no querría terminar muerta a sí que no quise comprarme la espada al principio, pero había algo que hacía que quisiese comprarme la espada

-Una pregunta ¿la espada muestra signos de que está controlando a la persona? ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo se demora la espada en controlarte?- pregunte para ver si no me controlaba o me mataba

-Señorita no estará pensando en comprar esta espada no- pauso unos segundos- La mano de la persona se empieza a transformar negra- dijo el vendedor

-Okay... Happy si quedo controlada dile a Ace-nii que fue genial el tiempo que pase con él, y si ves a mis espíritus diles que son los mejores y muchas gracias por ser mi amigo y acompañarme en esta aventura Happy- dije para que después sacara la espada de su funda cerrando los ojos

Cuando vi que nada había pasado abrí los ojos para ver mi mano y vi que no tenía nada soltado un suspiro vi al vendedor que tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato y vi la hoja brillar por unos segundos.

-¿Co-como es-esto e-es pos-posible?- tartamudeo el vendedor

-Lushy… No vuelvas a hacer algo así, pensé que te iba a perder- dijo Happy llorando

-hehe.. perdón Happy, no lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes- dije sonriendo

-entonces, cuanto cuesta esta espada- le pregunte sonriendo

-e-es gratis para usted… nunca antes esto había pasado- murmuro el vendedor

-muchas gracias- dije mientras me iba de la tienda con Happy al lado mio

* * *

 **TERMINO FLASH BACK**

Todo este rato estuve pensando mientras miraba a akuma… asi llame a mi espada ya que "tenía un demonio adentro suyo", después de eso volvi a practicar entrenando con la espada, en el descanso pensé en que magia podía a prender, depues de un rato pensando en los magos de Fairy Tail decidi aprender la magia de Juvia-chan, Fullbuster, Titania y Freed-san

* * *

 **DESPUES DE 2 MESES Y MEDIO**

Por fin después de tanto entrenar con Gemini, Capricornio y Ace-nii puedo usar la magia de Juvia-chan, Fullbuster, Titania, y Freed-san.

Al dia siguiente Ace-nii, Happy y yo estábamos navegando en un bote en el mar y no sabia yo hacia donde íbamos, lo único sabia que Ace dijo que era sorpresa antes de partir, ya molesta por no saber donde estamos o cuanto nos falta ya que ya llevamos mucho tiempo navegando.

Ace-nii a donde estamos?- pregunte

en camino a mi tripulacion-dijo ace-nii

y no pude no estar emocionada y nerviosa por conocer a la tripulacion de ace-nii

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **LAS PAREJAS DE LUCY PUEDEN SER:**

 **zoro : 2**

 **law : 2**

 **kidd: 1**

 **nadie:1**

 **ussop: 0**

 **shanks : 0**

 **smoker :0**

 **sanji : 0**

 **marco :0**

 **mihawk: 0**

 **PERDON SI LES DIJE QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO LUCY Y LUFFY SE IBAN A JUNTAR PERO NO LO PUDE HACER POR QUE SI LO HACIA ESTE CAPITULO IBA A SER MUY LARGO YA QUE YO QUIERO QUE LUCY Y LA TRIPULACION DE BARBA BLANCA SE JUNTEN PRIMERO QUE LUCY Y LUFFY PARA A SI SEGUIR MI HISTORIA QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR DECIRLO Y NO ESCRIBIRLO PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VOY A INTENTAR DE HACER QUE LUFFY Y LUCY SE CONOSCAN**

 **TAMBIEN LE QUERIA A AGRADECER A**

 **FLOR CARMESI (espero haber escrito tu nombre bien)**

 **POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ESO A MI ME PONE MUY FELIZ A SI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1**


	5. reunion

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Por fin puedo usar la magia de juvia-chan, fullbuster, titania y freed-san. ahora ace-nii, happy y yo estabamos en un bote en el mar y no sabia donde estabamos a si que le pregunte a ace-nii a donde estamos?

en camino a mi tripulacion-dijo ace-nii

y no pude no estar emocionada y nerviosa por conocer a la tripulacion de ace-nii

* * *

 **ACE POV**

estoy muy emocionado de presentarle al viejo mi hermanita y tambien estoy muy orgulloso por ella par su avance en el entrenamiento ella ya logro ganarme en algunas batallas amistosas que tenemos

pasaron algunas horas desde que empesamos a navegar y llegue a ver el barco del viejo entonces saco un den den mushi para decirle al viejo que tengo una sorpresa que mostrarle, el viejo contesta el den den mushi

viejo estoy en frente del barco y traigo una sorpresa- dije

oh... okay y cual seria esa sorpresa-dijo el viejo

ya lo veraz igual yo ya estoy muy cerca del barco - dije

para despues cortar la llamada. amarre el barco chico a un lado del barco del viejo despues subo yo con lulu y happy lo mas silenciosos posible para que solo el viejo sepa que estoy, me fui en las sombras hasta llegar a la cubierta a llegar a la cubierta y vi al viejo y yo sali de las sombras y le dije a lulu y a happy con señas que ellos se quedaran ahi en las sombras al salir le dije al viejo

hola viejo mi sorpresa que tengo para ti es presentarte a mi pequeña hermanita Gold D Lucy y su compañero happy- dije

Gold D lucy... eso significa que es hija de Roger penso barbablanca

al decir eso hice una señal para que lucy y happy salieran de las sombras para saludar al viejo

hola mi nombre es lucy hear... Gold D lucy y este es mi compañero happy es un gusto conocer al capitan de que mi hermano habla tanto- dijo lulu avergozandome un poco

Aye!- dijo happy asustando a la tripulacion tambien vi que algunas personas tenian un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a lulu eso hizo que yo gruñiera

jajaja- se rio el viejo eso hizo que mis pensamientos fueran interrumpidos

que pasa viejo- pregunte

pero antes de que el viej dijiera algo lulu dijo

le puedo preguntar algo señor?

si-dijo pops

por que tienes esas "maguinas" al rededor tuyo?- dijo lu

por que tengo una enfermedad que no se puede curar- dijo el viejo

tal vez yo pueda curar tu enfermedad- dijo lucy

vi muchas caras sorprendidas al rededor de la tripulacion

jaja... te pareces a tu padre por decir esas cosas ya que es imposible curarme pero igual quiero escuchar como me vaz a "curar" de mi enfermedad- dijo el viejo

con un amigo que tengo... !ABRETE LA PUERTA DEL AVE ETERNO... BERMUTH¡

despues de que lulu dijiera eso aparecio un pajaro del tamaño de alto de un elefante con llamas de color rojo, azul/celeste, amarrillo y naranja al lado de lulu tambien vi las caras de la tripulacion y no pude no reirme ya que sus caras eran muy graciosas pero al ver la cara de marco me hizo gruñir ya que vi sorpresa en su cara con un pequeño sonrojo y felicidad al ver al fenix

* * *

 **MARCO POV**

cuando ace dijo que tenia una sorpresa por el den den mushi y lo vi salir de las sombras con su hermana no pude evitar sentir celos de ace ya que el puede pasar todo el tiempo que quiera con ella ya que ella para mi era un angel que vino a la tierra despues de pensar esto no pude evitar sonrojarme a mi pensamiento pero cuando el gato azul hablo me quede sorprendido porque no sabia que habian gatos que hablaban pero despues cuando ella dijo que podia curar al viejo pense que era imposible por que muchos doctores lo han tratado antes y cuando aparecio un fenix no puede evitar no estar feliz y sorpendido, feliz por que habia un fenix y el probablemente me pueda a ayudar con mas tecnicas para mi y sosprendido ya que el aparecio de la nada

* * *

 **ACE POV**

bermuth puedes curara a este señor que tiene una enfermedad- dijo lulu a bermuth

yo a bermuth ya lo conocia ya que la primera vez entrenando con lulu ella me lo presento diciendo que ella iba a ser la persona/animal que nos iba a curar cada vez que tengamos una batalla amistosa por eso lo conoci yo

por supuesto que puedo lucy-sama- dijo bermuth con una voz muy grave

bermuth se acerco al viejo y aparecion un selllo de llamas ariba y abajo de ellos dos despues de unos minutos desaparecio y bermuth se acerco otra vez hacia lulu y le dijo

esta listo lucy-sama ya he curado su enfermedad - dijo bermuth

muchas gracias bermuth si quieres ya te puedes ir- dijo lulu

antes de irme me gustaria quedarme en mi forma de compañia a su lado- dijo bermuth

esta bien- dijo lu

despues de eso bermuth brillo y despues cuando termino el brillo bermuth estaba en el tamaño de una aguila en el hombro de lu

despues de eso no me recuerdo nada porque me quede dormido

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

eh ace-nii se quedo dormido otra vez pense

ehm te puedo hacer una pregunta... lucy?- dijo una persona de pelo rubio

asisti con la cabeza

eh... quiero preguntarte si podria hablar con tu amigo que esta en tu hombro?- pregunto el rubio

bermuth abrio un ojo y le dijo por que quieres hablar conmigo humano

es que queria hablarte sobre las habilidades que tienen los fenix para ver si hay otra habilidad que pueda aprender- dijo el rubio

eh!... entonces tu debes ser marco la persona que se comio la fruta del diablo tipo zoan del fenix o eso es lo que me dijo ace-nii- dije

ah entonces tu sabes mi nombre...-dijo marco

mmm... esta bien te voy a ayudar a ganar nuevas habilidades- dijo bermuth para despues salir de mi hombro y ponerse en el hombro de marco

mmmmh... Lucy tengo una pregunta como pudiste curar mi enfermedad?- pregunto el viejo

ah es que yo no vengo de esta dimension- dije como si nada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

AYE- dijo happy

QUE!- gritaron algunas personas de la tripulacion

con ese grito despertaron a ace-nii

sip soy una maga de otra dimension y en la dimension que vengo las criaturas magiacas como los dragones o los magos son muy tipicos- dije

y tu que magia tipo de magia tienes- pregunto barbablanca

puedo invocar espiritus de las constelaciones con llaves como bermuth pero el es una llave especial ya que el no es ni dorada o de plata que esas son las tipicas llaves tambien tengo la magia de controlar el agua o poner mi cuerpo en agua, poder crear cosas de hielo, reequiparme armaduras, ropa o mi espada y escribir runas antiguas que son como una ley y nadie las romper-dije

viejo lulu con happpy se pueden unir a la tripulacion- pregunto ace-nii

jajaja... esta bien ... MOCOSOS DENLE LA BIENVENIADA A HAPPY EL GATO Y LUCY LA MAGA DE LA TRIPULACION ... y tambien te quiero decir que de ahora en adelante vas a ser uno de mis "hijos"- dijo barbablanca

ok/aye!-happy y yo dijimos

lulu, happy bienvenidos a la tripulacion- dijo ace-nii con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

 **ACE POV**

 **EN LA NOCHE**

y sabes donde esta ese traidor?- pregunte

la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en una isla cerca de alabsta lo mas probable que en unas semanas o en un mes mas este en alabasta- dijo una persona

demonios si yo me hubiese quedado en alabasta tal vez lo hubiese atrapado pense

ace-nii quien es "ese traidor"- pregunto lulu

ese traidor se llama teach el fue una persona que mato al ex comandante de la segunda division se llamaba tatch solo por que queria una fruta del diablo que el tenia y yo lo estoy persiguiendo ya que el mato un amigo y al ex comandante de la segunda division pero el viejo no nos dejo perseguirlo pero yo igual lo quiero ir a perseguir- dije

puedo ir contigo- pregunto lulu

es un poco peligrosos pero puedes venir- dije

y antes de partir nos podemos quedar ya que quiero conocer mas a la tripulacion- dijo lulu

no sera por que quieres estar con marco ya que te gussssssta- dijo riendo happy

callate gato... no lo dije por eso si no lo dije para conocer a barbablanca la persona que cuido de ace-nii-dijo lu

esta bien nos quedaremos 1 semana despues partiremos okay- dije

ok... eres el mejor ace-nii- dijo lulu para despues abrazarme

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

 **EN ALABASTA**

Ace vayamos a ese restorante lo mas probable hayan muchos y sabrosos pesacados ademas tengo hambre- dijo happy

okey-dijo ace

al entran lucy, ace y happy se sentaron en la bara y el mesero se acerco para preguntar que es lo que querian

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

Ace pidio mucha comida mientras yo solo me pide una ensalada y happy se pidio mucho pescado

cuando ace-nii estaba comiendo se puso a dormir y todo las personas del restorante y la personas de afuera empezaron a decir que ace-nii se habia muerto por un bicho que se parecia a una fesa o algo a si empezaron a decir y yo no pude no reirme cuando ace-nii se desperto y vi las caras de sorpresa de las personas y una señora se acerco a ace preguntandole si estaba bien pero el solo se limpio en su vestido y la señora se fue llorando eso hizo que me parara y le pegara en la cabeza diciendole que a si no es como se trata a una mujer despues el sigue hablando con el mecero yo me siento y el se duerme otra vez y yo no pude no reirme hacia su actitud, despues cuando termine mi ensalada un señor de pelo blanco y un tabaco se acerco y empezaron a hablar y lo que yo llegue a escuchar de lo que dijieron fue

tu eres el problema- dijo el tipo de pelo blanco para que despues su brazo se conbirtiera en humo

entonces yo le pregunte si la persona era un tipo logia y ace-nii solo dijo que si con la cabeza para que despues su sombrero tapara sus ojos

escuche que la persona de pelo blanco era un marino a si que le dije a happy

ace-nii y el marino parece que van a pelear te apuesto 500 beris a que ace-nii gana happy- dije

Aye! pero yo apuesto 1000 beris a que es un empate-dijo happy

pero cuando estaban a punto de pelear un hombre con sombrero de paja, un chaleco o polera color rojo, pantalones hasta la rodilla, con chalas y una benda en la mano le pega al marino por la espalda lo que hace que el marino salga volando y choque contra ace-nii haciendo que ellos dos salieran volando rompiendo el muro del lugar y varios mas.

entonces happy empieza a reir y dice lushy dame los mil beris

no te los voy a dar ya que no fue un empate o ni si quiera una pelea- dije

que eres mala- dijo happy

vamos a ver a ace-nii happy-dije

Aye- dijo

veo a ace-nii venir hacia el restorante y le pregunto si esta bien y el me dice

si lulu... sabes quien fue ?

era una persona de mi edad creo era hombre tenia un sombrero de paja, un chaleco o polera color rojo, pantalones hasta la rodilla, con chalas- dije yo

happy, ace-nii y yo entramos al restorante para que el marino nos pegara la cabeza al suelo entonces cuando me levante me reequipe mi espada y empeza a escribir unas runas en la entrada del restorante para que el marino no se pueda escapar ayudo a ace-nii para levantarse y veo que la persona de sombrero de paja se va de la tienda y el marino lo intenta perseguir pero choca contra las runas y intenta pasar otra vez pero escuche a happy decirle

es imposible para que tu pases de las runas ya que dice 'ningun marino puede pasar de estas runas hasta que Gold D Lucy se valla del lugar' o sea tienes que esperar a que lushy se valla- dijo happy

vamos ace-nii happy- dije corriendo hacia la entrada y saliendo de la entrada escuche al marino decir sorprendido

Gold D lucy!?-

happy por donde se fue- dijo ace-nii

por el frente- dijo happy

ace-nii sabes quien era?- pregunte

el es Monkey D Luffy el otro hermano que tengo y el que te he hablado tanto sobre el- dijo ace-nii

encerio?! lo voy a conocer?- pregunte

si... pero ahora tenemos que alcansar a luffy- dijo ace

despues de un rato corriendo alcansamos a luffy pero antes de que nos podamos saludar unos marinos empezaron a perseguirnos a si que ace-nii le pregunta a luffy donde esta su tripulacion?

pero luffy no dice nada mas que por aqui despues el estira sus brasos y nos vamos a un lugar donde ahi vista al mar y luffy empieza a buscar el estira otra vez sus brazos y se va olvidandose de nosotros happy se pone atras mio y de ace cuando unos marinos se acercan y yo digo

STAR DRESS: LEO

mi ropa se cambio a un traje elegante **(** no soy buena explicando la ropa pero es como loke pero traje para mujer **)**

y despues digo regalus lucy punch y dejo inconsiente a algunos marinos

happy vuela con ace-nii hacia el bote de luffy yo voy con la forma de acuario pero despues me subes al bote- dije yo

Aye!-dijo happy

STAR DRESS: AQUARIUS!

me tiro al mar y happy empieza a volar con ace-nii

happy y ace-nii llegan al barco para que despues happy me saque del agua y me ponga en el barco para despues yo abrazar a happy y decirle a la tripulacion de luffy

hola mi nombre es Gold D Lucy y el es mi compañero happy es un gusto en conocerlos

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **LAS PAREJAS PARA LUCY PUEDEN SER**

 **zoro : 2**

 **law : 2**

 **kidd: 1**

 **nadie:1**

 **ussop: 0**

 **shanks : 0**

 **smoker :0**

 **sanji : 0**

 **marco :0**

 **mihawk: 0**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

* * *

 **en el capitulo anterior**

happy vuela con ace-nii hacia el bote de luffy yo voy con la forma de acuario pero despues me subes al bote- dije yo

Aye!-dijo happy

 _STAR DRESS: AQUARIUS!_

me tiro al mar y happy empieza a volar con ace-nii

happy y ace-nii llegan al barco para que despues happy me saque del agua y me ponga en el barco para despues yo abrazar a happy y decirle a la tripulacion de luffy

hola i nombre es Gold D Lucy y el es mi compañero happy es un gusto en conocerlos

* * *

 **en este capitulo**

GOL..GOLD D... ES HIJA DE ROGER! TODOS DE LA TRIPULACION PENSARON EXCEPTO LUFFY

...- un rato de silencio incomodo

lucy... hay mucho silencio creo que nos presentamos mal ya que hay mucho silencio- dijo happy

puede ser happy- dijo lucy

EH!.. EL GATO PUEDE HABLAR- PREGUNTARON TODOS

-AYE- dijo happy para despues mostrar sus alas

-Eh!- gritaron todos otra vez mientra ace y lucy se estaban riendo

-SUGOI!... Unanse a mi tripulacion- dijo luffy

-no puedo luffy... estoy en la tripulacion de Ace-nii- dijo lucy

oh...- dijo desepcionado luffy

espera un segundo tu dijiste al presentarte que tu nombre es Gold D lucy, entonces eso significa que eres la hija del antiguo rey de los piratas- dijo una peli- azul

eh... sip... yo creo... Ace soy la hija del antiguo rey pirata? - dijo lucy

-aye... espera... lucy eras la hija del antiguo rey de los piratas y no me dijiste... eres mala lucy- respondio un "herrido" happy

callate gato..- dijo lucy enojada

lucy eres mala- dijo "llorando" happy

Ace suspiro

si, si lo eres lucy- dijo ace

y por que no me lo habias dicho antes- pregunto lucy

es que se me habia olvidado ya que tu eres de otra dimensio y no pensaba que iba a hacer relevante para ti... lo lamento- dijo ace

oh...- dijo lucy

...- otro silencio incomodo pasa

eh.. tu eres de otra dimension- pregunto un pequeño reno

que tierno eres- dijo lucy para después abrazar al reno

decirme tierrno no me harra feliz- dijo el reno

lushy... hay unos barcos dde la marina acercandose- dijo happy

cuantos ahi?- pregunto un peli verde

muchos- respondio happy

yo me encargo- dijieron Ace y Lucy al mismo tiempo

happy- dio ace para que despues el saltara del barco y happy lo agarrara y empezara a volar con el

 _STAR-DRESS AQUARIUS_ \- dijo lucy para despues saltar al agu

cuando lucy se acerco mas a los barcos ella dijo

 _ICE-MAKE: Floor-_

luego el mar alrededor de lucy se congelo y happy dejo a Ace en la plataforma

\- El que mas derrota barcos gana- dijo lucy

-ok- respondio ace

abrete la puerta de los gemelos... GEMINI!

se escucha un sonido de un trimbe ("ding dong") y salen dos cosas azules

piri, piri que deseas lucy-sama- preguntaron

transformate en mi, y hagamos uranio metria- dijo lucy

-ok, piri, piri- dijieron para despues transformarse en lucy

si tu vas a hacer "eso" entonces es mejor que yo me prepare ya que no voy a dejarte ganar- dijo ace

 _sonidos de los cielos_

 _abrete los cielos_

 _estrellas del todo el universo_

 _muestrate ante mi_

 _con todo tu explendor_

 _tetrabiblos yo soy la soberana de las estrellas_

 _mi aspecto es la perfeccion_

 _abre el portal salvaje_

 _88 estrellas de loc cielos_

 _abrete_

 ** _URANIO METRIA_**

al mismo tiempo que lucy estaba haciendo su hechizo Ace hizo una bola de fuego gigante, al mismi tiempo de que lucy termino se hechizo. Ace tiro la bola de fuego hacia los barcos, al tocar los barcos los dos poderes, ellos terminaron ciendo cenizas

-Ace-nii gane!- grito lucy

-no yo gane- dijo ace

\- no yo gane yo destrui las barcos tu solo los qumaste- dijo lucy

no yo los queme tu solos los destruiste después de que yo los haya quemado- dijo ace

-no es asi- dijo lucy

-si es asi-

-no-

-si-

-happy gane yo verdad?- pregunto lucy

\- no... happy gane yo no?- pregunto Ace

-eh... gananron los dos...- dijo happy

\- no gane yo- dijo lucy

\- no yo gane tu perdiste- dijo Ace

Asi seguieron peleando hasta que happy se llevo volando hacia el barco y lucy fue nadando hasta que estuvo cerca del barco y controlo el agua para que se subiera al barco

SUGOI!... Ace peleemos otra vez y lucy peleamos?- dijo luffy cuando ace y lucy subieron al barco

luffy no te recomiendo pelear contra lushy... ella ya le gano a Ace- dijo happy

\- hey! esa no vale ella hizo trampa usando su poder de agua... si no lo hubiese echo yo hubiese ganado- dijp Ace

-no es mi culpa que pueda usar agua y tenga un espiritu que pueda usar aga también y tampoco es mi culpa que esa sea tu debilidad- dijo lucy

pero es tu culpa de tener un espirituo tan terrorifico- dijo Ace

UN...ES-ESPIRITU?!- gritaron un reno y el de nariz larga

lushy... tengo hambre- dijo happy

eh... yo también- dijo lucy

jaja... ustedes dos nunca cambian... oh.., ustedes todavia no se han presentado- dijo Ace

yo soy roronoa zoro, el segundo en mando y espadachin, y el que se va a transformar en el mejor espadachin del mundo dijo- un hombre de cabello verde y con tres espadas **(perdondenme si no los explico bien sus caracteristicas es que yo no soy muy buena explicando eso)**

"oh... kuma que es lo que piensas de este espadachin es fuerte?" pregunto lucy en su mente a su espada ( lucy lleva puesta su espada y ahorra la esta tocando con su mano mientras habla)

" **hmf... seria una buena lucha... quisiera pelear contra él.. asi desirte si se puede vencer o no** " una voz muy grave y tenebrosa respondio en la cabeza de lucy

\- hey zoro... despues quiero pelear contra ti- dijo seria lucy

-oh... asi que eres una espadachin?-pregunto zoro

si- dijo lucy

no se vale por que zoro puede pelear contra ti mientras yo no puedo- dijo luffy

pero lucy solo lo ignoro

y aceptas o no ?- pregunto lucy

si- dijo zoro

pero lulu todavia no se han presentado todos, Asi que por que no pelean después de que se presentan y que comas- sugerio Ace

para mi esta bien- dijo lucy y zoro asistio con la cabeza

yo soy nami, la navegadora del barco, mi sueño es dibujar el mapa del mundo enterro- dijo una peli roja

es un gusto en conocerte nami- dijo lucy

yo soy ussop y soy el capitan del barco, con 8000 mil personas y ademas tengo poderes magicos- dijo una persona con pelo negro y nariz larga

-eso es mentira y te lo puedo decir por estas razones

la primera es que en este barco no caben 8000 personas a no ser que sean diminutas y invisimbles pero no siento ninguna presencia de magia o de algo por el estilo a si que eso no es posible, ademas no veo otros barcos para que hayan esas personas

la segunda razon tu no eres el capitan ya que si tu lo fueras luffy no tuviera el sueño de ser el rey de los piratas

la tercera razon no creo y no eres mago ya que no siento energia magica en ti

a si que mi deduccion me dice que tu eres un mentiroso , y dices mentiras para que estes feliz pero en la realidad, sin ofenderte al contrario no quiero ofenderte si no ayudarte, eres un cobarde pero tu sueño es mejorar eso y yo pienso y digo que lo vaz a hacer a si que ANIMO!- dijo lucy

eso fue un poco ofencibo pero igual gracias por creer que puedo completar mi sueño lucy- dijo ussop

lushy esres mala- dijo happy

hey! call-... tal vez tengas razon- dijo lucy

después se arcerco a usop, se inclina

-perdon ussop no debia haber dicho eso- dijo lucy

no, esta bien - dijo usop

yo soy sanji, y soy el cocinero y mi sueno es encontrar el All Blue... si quieres algo para comer solo pidemelo y si quieres algo mas también te lo puedo dar- dijo un rubio para despues tomar la mano de lucy y cuando esta apunto de besarla una patada lo interrumpe y lo manda a volar

nadie toca a mi princesa mas que yo- dijo una persona con pelo colorin mientras que abrazaba a lucy por la cintura

y tu quien eres para decirme eso- dijo enojado Sanji

soy su fiel espiritu- dijo el peli naranja

a si... entonces yo voy a hacer su caballero desde ahora y su cocinero- dijo sanji

quien te dio permiso para ponerte en ese puesto eh- dijo el espiritu

si siguen peleando no voy a hablarle a ninguno de los dos, voy a hacer que virgo o yo o aries me cocine, y yo puedo pelear con capricorn o con los otros haci no hablaros- dijo lucy

eso paro la pelea de los dos

pero princesa el estaba apunto de besarte la mano yo soy el unico que puede hacer eso- dijo el peli naranja

se gusssstan. dijo happy

callate gato... y loke eso es en solo tus sueños, y no lo puedes hacer tu ya que tu tienes a aries ahora- dijo lucy

pero princesa- dijo loke

chao loke... hablamos después... cierre forzudo de la puerta del leon- dijo lucy

despues de eso loke desaparece

perdon por eso, pero él siempre ha hecho lo mismo desde que lo conosco- dijo lucy

esta bien... mi nombre es vivi y soy la princessa de alabasta- dijo la peli- celeste/azul

es un gusto en conocerla princesa- dijo Ace

es un gusto- dijo lucy

aye!- dijo happy

mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper, yo soy el doctor de la tripulacion, y mi sueño (creo que es) ser un mejor doctor y slavar a todas la vidas posibles- dijo el reno de nariz azul

que tierno- dijo lucy

decirme tierno no me va hacer feliz tu idiota- dijo chopper

pero tu me pareces muy feliz- dijo lucy

Aye!- dijo happy

lulu, nos toca presentarnos otra vez- dijo Ace

okay- dijo lucy

mi nombre es Protogas D Ace, soy hermano de luffy e lucy y soy el capitan de la segunda division de los piratas de barbablanca- dijo Ace

mi nombre es happy y soy compañero de lucy y ace, soy un exceed, ex miembro de fairy tail y miembro de la tripulacion de barba blanca- dijo happy

mi nombre es Gold D Lucy o Lucy Heartfilia soy hermana de Ace y soy la maga de la tripulacion de barba blanca- dijo lucy

espera... DIJISTE MAGA!?- pregunto nami

ah.. es que vengo de otra dimension- dijo lucy

OTRA DIMENSION - gritaron todos

es que mi mamá me dio en adopcion y una familia de magos me adopto y ahi aprendi magia por eso soy maga de la tripulacion- dijo lucy

oh... shishishi que magia haces- pregunta luffy

puedo invocar espiritus de las constelaciones , tengo magia de controlar el agua, reequipacion que eso se refiere a que puedo hacer aparecer armas que tengo en un espacio, es como una habitacion donde tengo cosas y de ahi las saco y las puedo hacer aparecer **(espero haberme explicado bien** ) tambien puedo hacer y controlar el hielo, star dress que es parte de la magia de espiritus estelares, esta magia te permite tener los poderes de las llaves doradas que son las del zodiaco y puedo escribir runas antiguas que son como leyes que si o si se respetan ya que si no lo haces va a haber una barrera de runas que no te permita hacer lo que dice en la barrera **(espero haber explicado bien)**

SUGOI! - dijo luffy

lushy... tengo hambre- dijo happy

oh... verdad... perdon happy se me habia olvidado... sanji por favor podrias hacer algo para comer para mi y happy- dijo lucy

ok lucy-swan- dijo sanji

* * *

 **HOLA COMO ESTAN ?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUTADO EL CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ES QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA POR EL COLEGIO Y NO SABIA COMO HACER ESTE CAPITULO HASTA AHORA**

 **LA VOTACION POR AHORA VA**

 **LAW: 12**

 **ZORO: 9**

 **MARCO: 3**

 **KIDD: 1**

 **NOBODY: 2**

 **MIHAWK: 1**

 **HAREM: 2**

 **VA GANANDO LA**

 **smoker**

 **sanji**

 **doflamingo**

 **ussop**

 **LOS VOY A ELIMINAR YA QUE TENIAN CERO PUNTOS**

 **SHANSK**

 **ES QUE NO SABIA COMO Y CUANDO PONER A SHANKS**

 **A SI QUE TUVE QUE ELIMINARLO DE LA LISTA PERDON :(**

 **PERO SI LLEGO HA SABER COMO UNIRLO A LA LINEA DE LA HISTORIA HAY LO AGREGO SI ES QUE LAW NO GANA**

 **LA VOTACION VA A ESTAR HASTA EL CAPITULO 10 POR AHI, TODAVIA NO LOSE**

 **PERDONE ME POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **EL PROX CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR**

 **LA DESPEDIDA DE ACE**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **HAPPYNEKOCHAN1**


	7. la despedida

**capitulo 7**

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

lushy... tengo hambre- dijo happy

oh... verdad... perdon happy se me habia olvidado... sanji por favor podrias hacer algo para comer para mi y happy- dijo lucy

ok lucy-swan- dijo sanji

* * *

 **en este capitulo**

después de comer la deliciosa comida que sanji nos preparo y llegaramos a tierra yo, kuma(el demonio de la espada[la espdada]) y zoro estabamos listos para pelear

-zoro antes de partir la pelea, alguna vez te has preguntado si la espada tiene una presencia con sigo como kuma mi espada ella tiene la presencia de un demonio y tras entrenar mucho tiempo logre conectarme con el y eso hace que los ataques sean mas fuertes y te puedes llegar a fusionar con la energia de la espada y eso hace que seas un espadachin mas fuerte, lo que siento yo de tus espadas es que dos de ellas tienen esas energias de lo que te digo, la blanca y la que esta maldita, antes de que preguntes como se que esta maldita te lo digo al tiro, es que cuando uno posee una espada con una energia descubres ya que la energia te dice donde ahi la energia en cual espada esta- dijo lucy

oh- dice zoro para despues mirar a sus espadas

vamos a pelear ahora- dijo lucy

si-dijo zoro

1... 2... 3 ... empiezen-grito happy

"kuma preparate para pelear parece un oponente mas fuerte de los anteriores"-pendso lucy

" **s** **i...**." dijo kuma

pasa un tiempo y parece que zoro estaba ganando pero lucy usa su mano "libre" y golpea a zoro y lo manda a volar

"kuma... necesitamos hacer "eso" para ganar-dijo lucy

 **"no me lo digas mocosa... solo por esta vez ya que esta persona es muy fuerte"** \- dijo kuma

cuando zoro se levanta del suelo ve a los espectadores con la boca abierta y vien alejados, despues ve a lucy y ve que tiene al rededor suyo una energia demoniaca, sus ojos se cambiaron a como reptiles de color rojo, las puntas del pelo rubio se transformaron negras, y la espada estaba dando una energia que estaba sedienta de sangre

zoro te recomiendo que des lo mejor de ti por que ya no me voy a contener- dijo lucy con una voz aterradora

después ella aparecio frente a zoro con una velocidad impresionante, zoro por suerte tuvo buenos reflejos y bloque el ataque

 **acaso tu piensas mocoso que vas a poder bloquear mi poder mas el poder de la mocosa con una espada nnormal... por que no intentas comunicarte con tu espada blanca** \- hablo lucy con una voz grave pero se notaba que no era su voz ya que esta voz fue muy grave y terrorifica

tch- dijo zoro

después lucy salto hacia atras y aparecio detras de zoro pero zoro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, entonces lucy le pone la espana en su cuello

 _ **tu pierdes mocoso/zoro-**_ se escucharon dos voces decir al mismo tiempo salir de la boca de lucy

 **pero estate agradecido y sientete honrado eres la primera persona que me hace fucionarme con un humano** -dijo lucy con una voz muy grave

 _kuma para la fucion_ \- dijo lucy

despues de decir eso lucy vuelve a la normalidad y pone su espada otra vez en la funda

"es muy fuerte... no se si podria otra batalla contra ella si no entreno, y si no puedo contra ella contra mihawk ni si quiera voy a poder ganar y entonces perderia otra vez como lo hice la vez pasada" penso zoro

fue una buena pelea... si quieres te enseño a comunicarte con tus espadas- dijo lucy

tch... esta bien... pero tendremos que pelear otra vez- dijo zoro

si, nunca antes en una pelea de espadachines me habia divertido tanto- dijo lucy

zoro no dijo nada, el solo empezó a caminar en dirreccion hacie el barco y lucy lo siguio pero cada vez que se desviaba de camino ella le corregia

cuando llegaron al barco los espectadores que fueron luffy, ace, happy empezaron a contar la batalla a los otros, paso un tiempo mas todos se estaban diviertiendo como si no fuese un mañana.

ellos empezaron a cminar otra vez en el desierto para salvar alabasta, hasta que se empezo a hacer de noche y se fueron a dormin

* * *

 **a la mañana siguiente**

todos se despertaron y comenzaron a caminar un poco hasta con Ace hasta que

luffy me tengo que ir a buscar a barba negra... toma- ace dice y despues saca un papel blanco lo divide en tres y le pasa un pedazo de ese papel blanco a luffy otro se lo queda y el tercero tadavia lo tiene en la mano

la viver card se llama este papel, este papel te guiara hacia la dirreccion donde estoy yo- dijo ace

despues ace se puso en frente de lucy y le dio un papel también

lulu tienes que quedarte con luffy ya que no puedo y no quiero que te pase algo por barba negra, a si que luffy por favor cuida de lucy- dijo ace

ok- dijo luffy y después ace empieza a caminar

ACE! no puedes irte, me lo prometiste que no ibas a dejarme como lo hicierob las ortars personas- dijo lucy llorando

lushy- dijo tambien llorando happy

lulu no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa se que te dije iba a estar contigo y se que eres fuerte- dijo ace

cuidate lulu, luffy-dijo ace para despues seguir caminando

cuando ace estaba lejos happy abrazo a lucy, los dos estaban llorando

ACE-NII!-grito lucy

y cuando ace se dio vuelta lucy le hizo el signo de "L" happy viendo lo que lucy hizo... el tambien lo hizo, Ace sonrio y dio el mismo signo que lucy y happy

aunque no se donde estas... siempre te estare observando... Ace-nii no lo olvides!- grito lucy

despues lucy se acordo cuando le dijo a Ace el significado, del signo "L"

* * *

 **flashback**

 **lucy pov**

hoy me voy a entrenar yo sola por un día a si que se me ocurrio hacerle el signo de "L" a ace y a happy, despues me fui del campamento por un día y cuando regrese Ace me pregunto que es lo que significaba, yo le dije que significaba

aunque no se a donde estas yo siempre te estare observando, entonces se me ocurrio hacrte este signo por que quise mostrartelo pero con un motivo

* * *

 **end flashback**

ace levanta su mano con el signo de "L" y despues baja su mano y despues se despide con su mano

* * *

 **2 meses despues**

 **lucy pov**

ya han pasado meses desde que estoy con luffy y los otros, yo ya llego a considerar a luffy como un hermano y yo espero que el me considere como su hermana

ahora estamos en camino a salvar a Robin una nueva nakama que ganamos despues de alabasta y ella es la arqueologa del barco, ella ahora esta en eines lobby pero nosotros la vamos a salvar del gobierno

pero ahorra les voy a contar como es que ahora estamos en este lio

* * *

 **flashback**

despues de alabasta fuimos de la isla del cielo, luffy derrota a enel que se creia que era un "dios" pero era una persona tonta y fuerte, ahi me consegui otras llaves de color platino, ellas son kitsune el zoro de cinco colas, Hydra la serpiente marina, cereberus el perro de tres cabezas y tanuki el mapache de la suerte, despues fuimos a una isla donde se encontraba Aojiki yo quería pelear contra el para ver quien era mejor en las habilidades de hielo, pero luffy me dijo que era su pelea ya que Aojiki lastimo a su nakama. pero luffy termino congelado al igual que robin por Aojiki.

despues fuimos a una isla llamada water 7 para buscar alguien que repare al merry,

luffy se va en busca de personas que reeparen el going merry, el se encuentra con una compañia llamada Galley-La, pero ellos dijieron que los daños que tiene el mery no se pueden reparar, Robin ya estaba desaparecida cuando luffy le dice a la tripulacion que el Merry no se puede salvar

la familia de franky nos robo nuestro dinero cuando usopp la tenia, lastimandolo en el camino

luffy enojado junto a la tripulacion decidio atacar a la base de la familia de franky, despues de saber que la plata no estaba en las manos de los miembros de la familia de franky si no que estaba en las manos del dueño de la familia de franky, luffy le tuvo que decir a ussop que el merry no se puede reparar mas, usopp y luffy pelean y luffy termina diciendole a ussop

que si no te gusta la idea entonces vete de la tripulacion

pero sanji se enojo y le pego a luffy intentando de que reaccionara pero ussop dejo la tripulacion

luffy y ussop pelean pero ussop pierde entonces yo, nami, chopper y happy estamos llorando ya que perdimos a un gran nakama, tuvimos que abandonar el merry ya que usopp lo queria y luffy lo dejo que se quedara aunque ussop perdio la batalla

los ciudadanos nos estan persiguiendo por que ellos piensan que nosotros atacamos a iceberg, el alcalde de la ciudad

entonces ahora estamos peleando en contra de los trabajadores de water 7

estuvimos peleando un rato hasta que franky y su familia aparecen y nos ayudan a pelear, pero cuando franky se unio los trabajadores se fueron, pero despues volvieron cuando luffy intento derrotar a franky

robin estaba en el palacio de Iceberg, los trabajadores de Galley-La eran algunos el Cp9

luffy entra a la mansion al igual que yo y happy los otros todavia estan peleando, robin estaba en una habitacion con dos hombres uno muy alto y su pelo hacia dos cuernos de toro de color negro y vestia un traje elegante, el otro tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azule (es un oc) y tenia una espada con el,

luffy y yo peleamos contra esos dos, al final la persona de pelo negro agarra ami oponente y a robin y desaparecen en una nube, despues una persona llamada rob lucci empieza a hablar estupideses que me hicieron enojar, luego el se transforma en un hombre leopardo, ataca a luffy y a mi, yo y luffy quedamos muy heridos.

Cp9 se llevan a robin y a franky a eines lobby. nos encontramos con soge king que es usopp pero chopper ni luffy saben que soge king es ussop

y ahorra estamos en camino a salvar a robin

* * *

 **end flashback**

ahora estamos en eines lobby peleando para cercarnos a la torre donde tiene capturada,

llegamos a uno torre pero la persona de pelo negro con cuernos de toro estaba esperando a luffy y a nosostros en la torre

luffy invento una nueva habilidad llamada gear second, esta habilidad lo hace mas fuerte y rapido, luffy con dos golpes derrota a la persona de pelo negro, el estaba apunto de hacer otra habilidad pero la persona cayo al suelo.

luffy y la tripulacion estabamos parados "al frente" de robin

larguense... yo... dejen que muera- grito robin

jajaja, deberias saber que nada va a cambiar por mucho que te comportes como si fueras genial... el CP9 es poderoso! las puertas de la justicia pesan mucho... y ahorra mas que nunca... yo tengo la autoridad de llamar el buster call - dijo un hobre con el pelo lila

robin se puso tensa y se asusto

para... acaso no sabes la concecuencia de eso?- pregunto robin

eh- pregunto la persona de pelo lila

robin empieza a contar la concecuencia del buster call... lo que paso en su pasado, que destruyo a toda su isla, en la historia que contaba robin no pude no pensar en que iba a matar o lastimar muy grave al CP9 por ahcer lo que hicieron a robin

la persona del pelo de color lila empieza a decir cosas sobre una bandera

luffy le pide a sogekin que queme la bandera

y sogeking disparo a la bandera

la cara de los marinos eran muy chistosas a si que creo que happy tambien penso lo mismo por que el empezo a reirse tambien

aun no te he escuchado decirlo robin... !DIME QUE QUIERES VIVIR!- grito luffy

pensaba que no se me permitia tener esperanzas... hasta ahora nadie me habia permitido tenerlas... pero, si puedo conservar la esperanza por pequeña que sea... ¡QUIERO VIVIR!... quiero volver al mar con vosotros- dijo llorando robin

venga vamos a salvarla- dijo luffy

happy-dije yo

¡aye!- dijo happy para despues volar con migo hacia robin estaba apunto de llegar cuando la persona la cuel estaba peleando antes en water 7 me lo impide ya que me golpea y happy casi se cae entonces yo agarre a esa persona y lo tiro para abajo y happy me baja

empezamos a luchar

 **luffy pov**

vamos a salvar a robin

vi que lucy fue detenida por una persona con el pelo de colo rubio cuando ella y happy intentaron hacercarse a robin, ella y la persona de pelo rubio empezaron a pelear

robin no te preocupes te vamos a salvar- pense para despues saltar a la batalla y empezar a pelear con los marinos

minna! ahi que buscar las llaves que tiene cada persona para liberar a robin- dijo nami

yosh! robin te voy a salvar

 **zoro pov**

estoy luchando contra un hombre jirafa que sabe el 8 estilo de las espadas, llevamos un tiempo peleando aunque no lo quiera admitir el me esta ganando pero yo no puedo perder...

"zoro"- escucho a alguien decir

uh-pregunte

"me escuchas... soy la energia de tu espada me llamo nanami" dijo la voz

que es lo que quiere- pregunte

"te puedo prestar un poco de mi poder"- respondio

tch no lo nesesito- dije

"lo vas a nesesitar si es que quieres salvar a robin"- dijo

esta bine- dije

despues de eso el hombre jirafa se asusto mucho... parece que mi presencia ahora da mas miedo

despues de derrotarlo le saco la llave que tenia

 **narador pov**

la tripulacion habian derrotado a todos sus enemigos excepto luffy que estaba todavia peleando con Rob Lucci

spadam solicito una buster call

los otros estan todavia peleando pero con marinos de bajo jivel

luffy estaba perdiendo hasta que

luffy, que demonios estas haciendo- grito ussop

usopp... has venido-pregunto luffy mientras que peleaba

no estas en el infierno... quita rapido esa cara de muerto - grito ussop

no te rindas luffy- grito lucy al lado de usop

¡aye! grito happy

tenemos que salvar a robin- dijo usopp

robin... no puedo perder- penso luffy

al final luffy vencio a rob lucci

despues de todo este problema luffy y la tripulacion vulven a water 7 con robin y franki en el merry

el merry se destruye y luffy y la tripulacion se despiden del merry quemandolo mientras el merry se quema pasan recuerdos de lo que han pasado con el merry

lo siento... yo queria llevar los hasta el final ...lo siento... queria seguir viajando con vosotros para siempre... pero yo...- dijo una voz dulce y tranquila que pertenecia al merry

somos nosotros los que debiamos pedirte perdon, Merry!, ¡soy muy malo con el timon! te estrelle contra un iceberg, tambien se te rasgo la vela ¡ademas, como sanji y zorro son idiotas siempre lo rompen todo... usopp trataba de aregrarte, pero es un chapucero, los sentimos todo muchisimo...- dijo llorando luffy

lucy va y abraza a luffy intentarlo de calmarlo

pero soy feliz... gracias por todo lo que habeis hecho... soy muy feliz- dijo merry

MERRY!-grito luffy

despues lucy hizo el signo de L y happy la siguio hizo lo mismo, luffy, nami, chopper, sanji, robin y zoro tambien siguieron a lucy y hicieron el signo de L

aunque yo no estuve mucho tiempo contigo merry, lo pase muy bien contigo, nunca te vamos a olvidar, merry- dijo lucy llorando

lushy... merry te voy a extrañar aunque no sea parte de la tripulacion, fuiste un barco genial el tiempo que estuvimos con tigo- dijo happy llorando

depues los sombrero de paja se quedan observando un tiempo y despues se van con iceberg

* * *

 **HOLA COMO ESTAN?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **LA VOTACION PARA LA PAREJA DE LUCY SIGUE IGUAL**

LAW: 12

ZORO: 9

MARCO: 3

KIDD: 1

NOBODY: 2

MIHAWK: 1

HAREM: 2

 **CREO QUE ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **HAPPYNEKOCHAN1**


	8. carteles se busca

**capitulo 8**

* * *

 **en el capitulo anterior**

* * *

lo siento... yo queria llevar los hasta el final ...lo siento... queria seguir viajando con vosotros para siempre... pero yo...- dijo una voz dulce y tranquila que pertenecia al merry

somos nosotros los que debiamos pedirte perdon, Merry!, ¡soy muy malo con el timon! te estrelle contra un iceberg, tambien se te rasgo la vela ¡ademas, como sanji y zorro son idiotas siempre lo rompen todo... usopp trataba de aregrarte, pero es un chapucero, los sentimos todo muchisimo...- dijo llorando luffy

lucy va y abraza a luffy intentarlo de calmarlo

pero soy feliz... gracias por todo lo que habeis hecho... soy muy feliz- dijo merry

MERRY!-grito luffy

despues lucy hizo el signo de L y happy la siguio hizo lo mismo, luffy, nami, chopper, sanji, robin y zoro tambien siguieron a lucy y hicieron el signo de L

aunque yo no estuve mucho tiempo contigo merry, lo pase muy bien contigo, nunca te vamos a olvidar, merry- dijo lucy llorando

lushy... merry te voy a extrañar aunque no sea parte de la tripulacion, fuiste un barco genial el tiempo que estuvimos con tigo- dijo happy llorando

depues los sombrero de paja se quedan observando un tiempo y despues se van con iceberg

* * *

 **en este capitulo**

la tripulacion de los sombrero de paja llegan a water 7 otra vez

luffy- dijo el viejo marino para despues darle

eh abu-abuelo- dijo luffy

abu-abuelo- gritaron todos

aparto la vista de ti por unos minutos y mira lo que pasa... todo por la cuelpa de ese peli rojo- dijo el viejo

shanks me salvo, no hables hace de él- dijo luffy

y tu no me hables asi mococso- dijo garp para despues pegarle a luffy

ah... gomenasai (perdon)- dijo luffy

todos estaban en shock al ver la escena que estaba pasando frente de sus ojos, pero estuvieron mas sorprendidos cuando los dos se durmieron al mismo tiempo

lushy. esto no te recuerda a ace- pregunto happy

si happy- dijo lucy

cuando garp se desperto golpeo a luffy para despues decir "DESPIERTA MOCOSO!"

al agarar de nuevo a luffy, garp mira al rededor del lugar, pero se detiene cuando ve a happy y a lucy

'esa niña se parece demasiado a rogue y roggers... ¿un gato azul?!- penso garp

mmh... y tu quie eres?- pregunto garp

yo soy Gold D lucy y usted señor- dijo lucy

yo soy monkey D garp... cuantos años tienes- pregunto garp

19- dijo lucy

a caso tu pequeña no deberias ser mas grande que ace- pregunto garp

como lo sabes?- pregunto lucy

por que yo conocia a tu padre y tambien a tu madre y ella me dijo que tenia a otra hija pero la tuvo que dar en adopcion pero tu deberias ser mas grande que ace... por que eres mas chica que el- pregunto happy

etto..-dijo lucy

es que nosotros con otra personas nos quedamos "durmiendo" por siete años en una isla y ahi no envejesimos -dijo happy

oh-dijo garp

espera tu conoces a mis padres-pregunto lucy

si... y tambien conosco a tu hermano- dijo garp

mientras tanto que garp hablaba con lucy, luffy aprovecho el momento y se escapo.

quien es el peli rojo que tu hablaste antes- pregunto happy

ah eso seria mejor explicar si les explico otra cosa también, los yonkous son 4 piratas que gobiernan la otra parte del mundo llamado el nuevo mundo, uno de ellos es 'akagami o como yo le llamo el peli rojo' Shanks, los otros tres son big mom, kaidou, y barba blanca. el gobierno para convatir contra ellos creo los shichibukai que tambien son piratas, pero ellos trabajan para los marinos- dijo garp

y que conexion tiene shanks con luffy- pregunto happy

es que shanks le dio el sombrero de paja a luffy- dijo nami

oh- dijo happy

* * *

 **CON ZORRO**

despues de que zoro haya buscado como volver al lugar donde se estaban quedando ya que el habia visto a marinos entonces fue corriendo a ayudar pero se termino perdiendo hasta que alguien lo ayudo, una que llego el vio que los parinos estaban peleando contra luffy entonces el decidio ayudarlo, pero helpoo y coby interumpen sus batallas para pelear contra ellos.

hey.. luffy hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... - dijo la persona

he... quien eres tu?-pregunto luffy

no te acuerdas de mi... soy coby- dijo coby

yo tengo un amigo llamado coby... pero el era gordito y bajito- dijo luffy

ese soy yo la persona que era incapas de hacer todo- dijo coby

menudo estiron que te has dado ... pero que haces en el grand line- pregunto luff

es que el vice admirante me esta entrenando en el cuartel general... luffy sabes como se llama la segunda parte del grand line- pregunto cobby

no-dijo luffy

se llama el nuevo mundo donde estan los yonkous- dijo coby

y que son los yonkous?- pregunto luffy

los yonkous son 4 piratas que gobiernan la otra parte del mundo llamado el nuevo mundo- dijo coby

oh- dijieron zoro y luffy

helmepoo pregunta si se recuerdan de él, pero ninguno de los dos se recuerda entonces el empieza a decir puras cualidades buenas que tenia cuando lo conocieron, pero luffy y zoro siguen sin recordarse, pero cuando dijo una cualidad mala ahi se recordaron,

luffy-san ya se que somos enemigos ... pero aun seguimos siendo...- pregunto coby

si, somos amigos- dijo luffy sonriendo

pasa un tiempo mientras que coby, helmepoo, zorro y luffy hablan, pero son interrumpidos cuando escuchan

bueno chicos... reparen esta pared- dijo garp hacia los marinos ya que cuando el habia entrado a la casa habia echo un hoyo en la pared

grap se pone a reconstruir con la ayuda de los marinos, cuando ya paso un tiempo garp paro de trabajar

por cierto luffy escuche que te encontraste con tu viejo- dijo garp

eh... a que te refieres con padre... yo tengo un padre?- pregunto luffy

que es lo que pasa a caso el no se presento ante ti... escuche que te vio en loguetown - pregunto garp

como es mi papá- pregunto luffy

me pregunto como es el padre de luffy- dijo Nami

aye! dijo Happy

el nombre de tu padre es... Monkey D Dragon... el es un revolucionario- dijo garp

eh!- todos dijieron

jajaja... happy viste sus cara- dijo lucy

jaja... si - dijo happy

y por que no estas afectada de que luffy sea el hijo de dragon- pregunto nami

dos razones, la primera es que no se quien es dragon pero pienso que es alguien muy importnte... la segunda es que yo tambien soy la hija de alguien muy importante a si que no me importa- dijo lucy

hey chicos por que todo el mundo esta...- dijo luffy

idiota, tu no conoces el nombre de dragon- dijo sanji

tu padre es un hombre muy conocido- dijo nami

eh- dijo luffy para despues mirar a las caras sorprendidas de las personas

hey robin...-dijo luffy

como explicaria esto... piratas naturalmente no intentan ir en contra del gobierno o la marina... pero ahora hay un poder que se opone al gobierno... ese poder es una organizacion llamada la armada revolucionaria y el lider es tu padre Dragon. y el es el criminal mas buscado para el govierno, lo intentan buscar pero no tienen idea donde esta o donde va a a estar, es un hombre muy peligroso, y todavia...- dijo robin

y todavia..?- dijieron lucy y luffy

pero robin no responde entonces luffy mira a su abuelo

eh.. yo no deberia haber dicho lo que dije... jajaja... ahora olviden lo que escucharon- dijo garp

y como quieres que nos olvidemos de esa noticia, si parece haberle afectado a todos- pregunto lucy

eh... no lo se pero... olvidense- dijo garp

eh...! gritaron todos

*puru... puru... puru*- estaban llamando a lucy

lucy se queda roja por que todas las personas la estaban observando, entonces decide ir a fuera a responder la llamada

 _lucy-yoi-_ se escucho a marco decir en el den den mushi cuando lucy ya habia contestado

"que paso marco- pregunto lucy

 _pops nos esta llamando a todos para ir al barco.. dijo que era muy importante-_ dijo marco

okay happy y yo vamos a llega lo mas pronto posible- dijo lucy

 _y que paso con ace yoi-_ pregunto marco

nos separamos cuando nos encontramos con su hermanito y ahora yo estoy viajando con el- dijo lucy

 _okay... nos vemos yoi-_ dijo marco

nos vemos- dijo lucy para despues colgar

lucy se acerca otra vez donde estaban todos, ella vio que los marinos ya se habian ido y le dice a happy la conversacion, despues lucy se acerca donde luffy

hey! luffy, yo y happy nos tenemos que ir por que hay una reunion de la tripulacion- dijo lucy

oh... pero vas a volver no?- dijo tristemente luffy

por supuesto que voy a volver todavia tengo que entrenar a zoro y tengo que cuidar del hermano pequeño de ace-nii no?- dijo lucy intentando de alegrar a luffy

yosh!.. te vamos a esperar lucy- dijo luffy

pero luffy vas a tener que seguir con tu aventura, a si que por que no ,nos juntamos en archipelago shabondy? en unos dias mas- pregunto lucy

ok... pero donde queda eso?- pregunto luffy

en unas islas, pero yo diria que estas a 1 mes si es que viajas sin interrupciones y si es con interrupciones creo que 2 meses y medio, la verdad es que no lo se ace-nii era el que se encargaba de esto- dijo lucy

eh... lucy perdon por interrumpir, pero quien es tu tripulacion, yo pensaba que estabas en la tipulacion de mugiwara (se escribe asi?) - pregunto franky

ah.. yo soy de la tripulacion de barba blanca y yo solo estoy con luffy hasta que Ace-nii pare de buscar a barba negra y vuelva a buscarme a mi y happy-dijo lucy

espera un segundo... entonces tu eres 'the black wizard' (puede cambiar el sobre nombre de lucy este es el mejor que se me ocurrio y que me recomendaron) Lucy de la tripulacion de barba blanca... la seunda en mando de la segunda division?- pregunto robin

si- dijo happy y lucy al mismo tiempo como si tener ese rango fuera lo mas comun

todos excepto luffy quedaron en shock al escuchar estas noticias

entonces... luffy y tripulacion nos vemos en shabondy... buen viaje- dijo lucy para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta

aye.. nos vemos-dijo happy

pero a cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta lucy se acordo que no tenia un barco

eh... franky... me podrias hacer un favor?... me podrias dar un barco por favor- pregunto lucy

claro... en esta direccion esta, cuando llegues ahi solo di que yo te envie y muestra el papael y ellos te van a dar el barco- dijo franky para despues darle un papael con la dirreccion de donde iba a estar el barco

muchas gracias franky- dijo lucy con una sonrisa

después lucy y happy salieron de la casa y happy agarro a lucy y empezaron a volar hacia la dirreccion

* * *

después de un tiempo un la "familia" de franky viene corriendo con unos postes en la mano, cuando se acercaron mas gritaron OYABUN, al escuchar este grito todos fueron afuera pensando que habia peligro, pero al solo ver a la familia de franky se relajaron y preguntaron que pasaba

oyabun... miren las nuevas recompensas que llegaron... usted tambien tiene una.. todos tienen una-dijo un miebro de la familia de franky

-"sombrero de paja" Monkey D uffy 300.000.000 de berris- dijo el I.F.F (inergrante de la familia de franky )

jajaja... me han subido la reecompeza- dijo luffy

-"the black wizard" Gold D Lucy: 305.000.000 beli- dijo el I.F.F

oh miren lucy tiene mas alta recompensa que luffy- dijo asombrado chopper

no era inesperado que lucy-chwan tuviera mayor recompensa que luffy ya que ella es la segunda comandante de la segunta division de la tripulacion de barba blanca- dijo sanji

-"el cazador de piratas"Zoro 120.000.000 de beli- dijo el I.F.F

zoro solo sonrie

-"la gata ladrona" Nami: 16.000.000 de beli

eh!- dijo nami asustada

"el amante del algodon de ázucar chopper 50 belis

el gato volador happy 50 belis

solo 50...- dijo deprimido chopper

"la niña demonio" Robin 80.000.000

robin sonrie mirando el cartel

"pierna negra" sanji: 77.000.000

pff... jajaja- se rio zoro

que... ese no.. soy yo- dijo sanji "llorando"

-miren tambien tiene una recompenza sogeking

"sogeking" 30.000.000

ahora todos tenemos una recompensa... pero solo falta ussop- dijo luffy pero lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro muy apenado

yosh! ahora continuemos nuestra aventura- grito entusiasmado luffy

aye!- gritaron la tripulacion de luffy

* * *

 **unos dias después**

pops... para que nos llamaste aqui- pregunto lucy

ah eso fue para...- dijo barba blanca

* * *

 **HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS?**

 **ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR NO HABER SUBIDO UN CAPITULO ANTES Y YO SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE IBA A SUBIR DURANTE LA PROXIMA SEMANA PERO EL COLEGIO ME ESTA TENIENDO CON MUCHAS PRUEBAS Y AHORA ESTOY EN LAS SEMESTRALES, EN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO VOY A INTENTAR NO PROMETO NADA DE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN.**

 **PERDON SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **LA VOTACION PARA LA PAREJA DE LUCY**

 **LAW: 13**

 **ZORO: 10**

 **MARCO: 6**

 **KIDD : 3**

 **MIHAWK : 2**

 **HAREM :2**

 **NADIE : 1**

 **POR AHORA EL GANADOR ES EL LAW POR SOLO 3 CAPITULOS**

 **LA VOTACION LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SE TERMINE EN TRES O CUATRO CAPITULOS MAS**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **SE DESPIDE XOXO**

 **HAPPYNEKOCHAN1**


	9. capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

yosh! ahora continuemos nuestra aventura- grito entusiasmado luffy

aye!- gritaron la tripulacion de luffy

* * *

 **unos dias después**

pops... para que nos llamaste aqui- pregunto lucy

ah eso fue para...- dijo barba blanca

* * *

 **EN ESTE CAPITULO**

eso fue para que...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo siento por la interrupcion pero esta nota de auto es importante por favor no se la salten, la primera coasa que queria decir es MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA NO SABEN QUE TAN FELIZ ME HACEN AL LEER LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE ALGUIEN MAS LEYO MI HISTORIA, QUE ALGUIEN ESTA SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA Y COSAS ASÍ DE VERDAD LO DIGO DE CORAZON ME HACEN MUY ALEGRE ESAS COSAS ASÍ QUE ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES 3 3 3!**

 **La otra cosa que queria decirlos es que no se preocupen despues/ ahorra subo el capitulo siguiente, lo tercero eran preguntas para ustedes, nencesito ayuda con las siguientes cosas:**

 **1) ace se muere o no? barbablanca se muere o sigue vivo?**

 **2) lucy por los dos años de time skip que va a pasar si o si, se va a fairy tail a visitar a los que no la ignoraron y ahi entrena o se queda a entrenar con luffy y si ace queda vivo con el también**

 **3) quieren que las personas que estan ahora en la votacion quede con alguien de fairy tail o con alguien de one piece o con un oc (si es esta opcion voy a necesitar ayuda para escojer como va hacer) o que se queden solitos como ya estan**

 **4) la votacion se va a en el proximo capitulo**

 **5) perdon de verdad si no subo seguido o no tengo fecha determinada para subir capitulos es que mis profesores estan locos y a mi ni a mi curso nos dejan descansar ya que ya tenemos dos semestrales al principio del año que son más dificiles, y también no tengo día libre sin tarea o alguna prueba, y aunque me intento hacer tiempo en el tiempo en el colegio me va a quedar algunas cosas que hacer todavia en mi casa, pero ahora se me acerca algunos feriados y ahi voy a aprovechar el aximo de ellos para escribir y subir más capitulos**

 **6) con los capitulos algunos estoy perdiendo la inspiracion de que hacer (tengo en mi mente ya hechos los capitulos de sabondy, los dos años time skip pero eso va a depender de ustedes, pero tengo las dos versiones) cuando luffy y su tripulacion se me olvido el nombre de la isla pero era la isla de las sirenas ese también lo tengo planificado, también el rescate de Ace (en la prision), la guerra que pasa entre barba blanca y los marino eso lo tengo que todavia pensar dependiendo de las respuestas, y también tengo pensado como lucy, kidd y law se van a juntar pero no tengo nada más el resto lo tendre que pensar a si que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo**

 **Muchas garcias otra vez no saben como me hacen feliz a cada comentaro que veo a cada persona que parito siguiendo mi hhistoria o han votado de verdad me llega a mi corasoncito y me alegran el día y me hacen seguir teniendo ganas de continuar esta histroria 3**

 **no se preocupen en unos segundos o minutos no mas voy a subir el verdadero capitulo ya que yo se que hay personas que no le gusta que los autores suban una nota de autor en vez de un capitulo por que creo que yo me pongo en esas personas.**

 **muchisimas gracias por leer, espero que todos esten bien**

 **y pregunta random (lo más probable haga estas en cada capitulo no lo se ahi voy a ver)**

 **¿alguien se ha descargado y ha jugado ya pokemon go?**

 **yo si, pero mis compañeras no me dejan tenerlo ya que dicen que es muy peligroso y cada vez que juego no se lo puedo decir por que si no me retan y me sacan mi telefono y me borran el juego :( otra amiga se lo descargo ibamos a buscar pokemon pero se lo tuvo que desistalar ya que no le gusto ya que ella solo jugaba en su casa, y otra amiga se lo desistalaron ya que ella le presto el telefono a una amiga y esa amiga sin querer le borro el juego pensando que habia borrado otro pero despues a mi amiga le dio flojera volver a descargarselo**

 **Y repito muchas gracias por leer esta hisoria, sus comentario son muy importantes para mi a mi no me importa si es solo un simple :) ahi voy a estar mas feliz, desde ahora voy a tratar de responder a los comentarios que ustedes dejan**

 **Espero que hayan leido esta nota de autor por que de verdad necesito ayuda con las preguntas que les hice**

 **y como vi una frase que me gusto pero no me recurdo de quien era (una amiga me lo mostro pero no me dijo de quien era)**

 **recuerda no es una mala vida... es solo un mal día,**

 **me despido**

 **Happynekochan1**

 **XOXO 3**


	10. Fiesta

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

yosh! ahora continuemos nuestra aventura- grito entusiasmado luffy

aye!- gritaron la tripulacion de luffy

* * *

 **unos dias después**

pops... para que nos llamaste aqui- pregunto lucy

ah eso fue para...- dijo barba blanca

* * *

 **EN ESE CAPITULO**

te tengo que decir que...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- dijo barbabanca

que paso por que tanto suspenso pops?- pregunto happy

despues que haya dicho eso las personas de la tripulacion saltaron y gritaron

 _¡ feliz cumple años Lucy!_ \- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

muchas gracias chicos pero no tenian que llamrme solo por eso- dijo muy emocionada lucy

era necesario todo esto ya que este es tu primer cumple años en la tripulacion blondie-chan a si que vamos a celebrar yoi- dijo una voz atras de lucy

cabeza de piña!- grito lucy al reconocer la voz de marco y darse vuelta para despues habrazar a marco

blondie-chan!- dijo marco

happy!- dijo happy rompiendo el momento que estaban teniendo ellos dos,

todos se rieron al comentario de este

feliz cumple años blondie-chan yoi- dijo Marco

muchas gracias-dijo lucy

bueno ahorra a celebrar- grito barbablanca

todos empiezan a celebrar mayoria se quedaron borrachos y los otros que no se quedaron borachos fue para cuidar el barco y a sus nakamas.

después de un rato se durmieron

* * *

 **al dia siguiente**

todos se despiertan y empezaron a hacer todo lo que siempre hacen.

después de un tiempo Vista entra a la habitacion de Lucy y le dice que el viejo la llama

* * *

 **con barbablanca y lucy**

Lucy entra al lugar donde estaba barbablanca y vio que no habia nadie mas y también habia una silla frente a Barbablanca

L: viejo Vista dijo que me querrias ver no?

B: si... sientate

"okey esto esta siendo un poco raro... debe ser algo muy importante"- penso lucy

B- Lucy mi hija que paso con Ace?

L- él se fue a buscar a Barbanegra

B- no te habia dicho que cuidaras que no fuera él solo?

L- si lo dijiste

B- entonces para que lo hiciste no pensaste que el puede estar muerto ahora solo por buscar a esa basura!

L- tu crees que no lo pense?! tu crees que no estoy preocupada por él?!

B- si estuvieras preocupada harrias todo lo que fuer por evita que fuera! ¡Él es tu hermano! imaginate si le pasa algo muy malo que haria y... no, no no... que harias tu?!

L- yo estoy mas preocupada que tu viejo, tanto que no puedo dormir bien, ni pensar un rato en lo que le puede estar pasando a él!

B- pero tu no pudiste decirle lo que te iba a pasar si es que él se iba...! Eres una egoista!

L- tu sabes mejor que nadie que no importa quien le dig que no vaya el no iba a hacerlo conociendo le tu también debes saber lo si eres un padre para nosotros ¿no?! Ademas el egoista eres tu viejo yo hice todo lo que pude para que no fuera a buscar a Teach... ¡pero tu en cambio si fueste un estupido egoista al no intentar de detener al principio a Ace... Tampoco evitaste que Teach matara a Tacht(se escribe así?) por que solo eres un viejo cobarde... Sabes que... desearia que jamas me deviera haber unido a tu tripulacion viejo idiota!- grito lucy para después salir corriendo a su habitacion llorando

todas las personas escucharon la conversacion que tuvieron Lucy y Barbablanca estaban en shock porque no sabian que iban a actuar de esa manera, despues de un rato no se movieron porque no sabian que hacer.

despues de un tiempo Happy reacciono y se fue volando hacia la puerta donde estaba Lucy

Lushy...-dijo Happy

andate! no quiero ver a nadie!- grito Lucy llorando

Lushy... voy a entrar no importa lo que digas- dijo tristemente Happy

Lucy no dijo nada y happy entendio eso como si lo estuviera dejando entrar, al mismo tiempo Marco quien habia seguido a Happy aprovecho ese momento y entro a la habitacion de Lucy para intentar de animarla, despues de que Happy hicera unos intentos fallidos de animarla Marco se acerca hacia Lucy y la abraza mientras ella llora en su hombro, Happy y Marco ven a Lucy tristes porque no querian que llorara

M- vamos blondie-chan.. no te quiero ver triste.. tu sonrisa es mas linda

Lucy solo siguio sollozando mientras que Marco le murmuraba cosas para tratar de animarla, paso rato hasta que se calmo

H- ya estas bien Lushy?

L- ya me calme pero no se si estoy bien de emociones... muchas gracias chicos, pero pueden irse quiero estar sola

M y H- okay

ellos dos se paran y se van

Lucy despues de eso se quedo pensando en lo que habia pasao hasta que se durmio

* * *

 **despues de tres días**

"Lushy no ha salido de su habitacion y tampoco ha comido, nosotros le hemos dejado comida en su puerta, hemos intentado hablar con ella pero no nos deja entrar, el viejo también esta en un estado parecido, pero él si come y habla, pero las respuesta que da siempre son no, si y nose..." penso Happy

despues de que todos estuvieran hablando preocupados por Lucy y Barbablanca, pasan unas horas y sale Lucy de aparencia parecida a las de los zombies, despues de eso todos se asombraron al ver a Lucy por fin fuera de su habitacion.

LUSHY- grito happy para después ir a abarazar a lucy

blondie-chan decidiste porfin salir de tu habitacion no?- pregunto felizmente Marco

si... tengo hambre.. que hay de comer- pregunto lucy

Marco solo rio y la llevo a la cosina para prepararar un plato de comida para ella

después de que ella comiera, Lucy deja el plato en el lava vajillas y se acerca donde esta Marco

cabeza de piña sabes donde esta el viejo quiero hablar con él- pregunto Lucy

esta en su habitacion, al igual que tu el tampoco ha salido, pero el si comio- dijo Marco

ok- dijo Lucy para después irse donde estaba barbablanca

* * *

 **Donde Lucy y Barbabalnca**

viejo...puedo entrar?-pregunto Lucy

adelante- respondio con firmeza

Lucy entro y cuando Barbablanca la vio le dio un poco de pena por el estado que estaba

BB- que te paso mocosa

L- viejo... lo siento por haberte dicho esas palabras no lo queria decir, solo estaba muy enojada por que Ace-nii se fue y me descargue contigo... por favor perdoname!- dijo Lucy llorando

mocosa... yo no te tengo que perdonar.. tu me tienes que perdonar a mi, ya que yo no sabia como te sentias y mi deber como padre es ser mas atento a mis hijos, por favor perdoname- dijo tristemente Barbablanca

despues de decirte eso Lucy abraza con fuerza a Barbablanca y empieza a llorar diciento una vez te perdono , aunque en su mente se seguia sintiendo culpable

despues de un rato Lucy se calma y ellos conversaron como si nada de eso hubiese pasado,

pops... yo y Happy nos vamos en 2 días mas a Archipelago Shabondy- dijo Lucy

por?- pergunto Barbablanca

por que hay el hermano menor de Ace-nii me estara esperando o yo a él ya que le prometi que nos ibamos a ver ahi- dijo Lucy

ok... cuidate pequeña- dijo Babrbablanca

tu también viejo- dijo Lucy para después irse donde Happy

Happy!- grito lucy mientras buscaba a happy alrededor del barco

todos mientras que veian a Lucy gritar y con una sonrisa, todos ya que que su "hermana" pequeña estaba feliz y afuera de su cuarto (habitacion) tenían una sonrisa en la cara

Lushy- dijo Happy cuando Lucy lo vio

happy!- grito lucy para después abrazar a Happy

Happy nos vamos en dos días más a donde habiamos acordado con Luffy- dijo Lucy

okay- dijo entusiasmoado happy ya que habia extrañado a todos

* * *

 **Después de dos días**

Lucy y Happy estaban gurdando la ropa que tenian en el barco, Happy se habia ido unos momentos para ir a buscar comida para el camino

cuando Lucy estaba terminando de hacer su bolso escucho como se abria la puerta pensando que era Happy no se habia dado vuelta a saludar a la persona que entro y siguio con lo que estaba haciendo

Lucy-yoi- dijo Marco

algo que sorprendio a Lucy ya que el nunca usaba su nombre naturalmente la llamaba blondie-chan y por que no se habia esperado que fuera Marco si no Happy

¿que paso cabeza de piña?- dijo Lucy

¿te vas hoy no?-yoi- pregunto Marco

si... me tengo que ir ya que le habia prometido Luffy que nos ibamos a ver dentro de poco... - dijo Lucy

porque tienes que ir ahora y no quedarte unos días mas- dijo Marco

es que le prometi a Luffy y tu sabes que a mi me gusta cumplir mis promesas- dijo Lucy

Marco se acerco a lucy y le dio un abrazo sorperndiendo a esta

entonces prometeme una sola cosa yoi- dijo Marco

¿que cosa? - dijo lucy nerviosa

que vas a estar a salvo y no te vayas a morir- dijo tristemente Marco

esta bien lo prometo- dijo sonriendo Lucy

después de eso Marco la mira bien para ver si estaba mintiendo o no tenia intencion de cumplir la promesa, cuando no ve nada, asiente y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Lucy se sonroja

hay esta para comletar nuestra promesa yoi- dijo Marco

sabes que lo del beso es para un trato con un demonio y no para una promesa- pregunto sonrojada Lucy

si lo se- dijo Marco

¿entonces por que lo hiciste?- pregunto lucy

por que me quise asegurar de algo-. dijo Marco

¿de que cosa?- pregunto Lucy

de algo que ahora no importa- dijo Marco

ah... ok... Marco prometeme a mi también por favor que te vas a cuidar y también al viejo- dijo lucy tristemente

ok... no te preocupes blondie-chan yoi- dijo marco

los voy a extrañar cabeza de piña- dijo Lucy

nosotros también blondie-chan yoi- dijo Marco

después de que Lucy ya terminara de empacar y mientras empacaba estaba hablando con Marco

beuno blondie-chan cuidate- dijo Marco para despues salir de la habitacion sin antes escuchar que Lucy le gitara "tu también"

cuando Happy llego vio a Lucy sonrojada pero no pregunto nada, después de guardar la comida él y Lucy se despidieron de todos los otros

* * *

 **despues de un tiempo (cunado estaban en el mini barco lucy y happy )**

Lucy y Happy llebaban horas navegando por el mar, de vez encuando hablaban y si no hablaban entre si es por que estaban perdidos en su mundo (en sus pensamientos)

happy ya falta poco- pregunto lucy

aye- dijo happy mirando a la isla a la cual se acercaban

"luffy espero volver a encontrarme contigo pronto" penso lucy mientras miraba el orizonte donde se veia una isla

* * *

 **HOLA COMO ESTAN?**

 **perdon por mi mal intento de hacer una buena pelea verbal es que nunca he hecho una pelea verbal y eso se me ocurrio espero que este bien**

 **LA NOTA DE AUTOR ES LA MISMA QUE LA DEL "CAPITULO 9" PERO SE LAS PUSE IGUAL POR SI A CASO ALGUIEN NO LA LEYO YA QUE ES MUY IMPRTANTE QUE LA LEAN**

 **LA VOTACION VA**

 **law 15**

 **zoro 13**

 **marco 7**

 **kidd 4**

 **mihawk 2**

 **harem 1**

 **nobody 1**

 **muchas gracias a todos por votar, en el siguiente capitulo se va a decir quien es el ganador**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA NO SABEN QUE TAN FELIZ ME HACEN AL LEER LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE ALGUIEN MAS LEYO MI HISTORIA, QUE ALGUIEN ESTA SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA Y COSAS ASÍ DE VERDAD LO DIGO DE CORAZON ME HACEN MUY ALEGRE ESAS COSAS ASÍ QUE ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES 3 3 3!**

 **La otra cosa que queria decirlos es que no se preocupen despues/ ahorra subo el capitulo siguiente, lo tercero eran preguntas para ustedes, nencesito ayuda con las siguientes cosas:**

 **1) ace se muere o no? barbablanca se muere o sigue vivo?**

 **2) lucy por los dos años de time skip que va a pasar si o si, se va a fairy tail a visitar a los que no la ignoraron y ahi entrena o se queda a entrenar con luffy y si ace queda vivo con el también**

 **3) quieren que las personas que estan ahora en la votacion quede con alguien de fairy tail o con alguien de one piece o con un oc (si es esta opcion voy a necesitar ayuda para escojer como va hacer) o que se queden solitos como ya estan**

 **4) la votacion se va a en el proximo capitulo**

 **5) perdon de verdad si no subo seguido o no tengo fecha determinada para subir capitulos es que mis profesores estan locos y a mi ni a mi curso nos dejan descansar ya que ya tenemos dos semestrales al principio del año que son más dificiles, y también no tengo día libre sin tarea o alguna prueba, y aunque me intento hacer tiempo en el tiempo en el colegio me va a quedar algunas cosas que hacer todavia en mi casa, pero ahora se me acerca algunos feriados y ahi voy a aprovechar el aximo de ellos para escribir y subir más capitulos**

 **6) con los capitulos algunos estoy perdiendo la inspiracion de que hacer (tengo en mi mente ya hechos los capitulos de sabondy, los dos años time skip pero eso va a depender de ustedes, pero tengo las dos versiones) cuando luffy y su tripulacion se me olvido el nombre de la isla pero era la isla de las sirenas ese también lo tengo planificado, también el rescate de Ace (en la prision), la guerra que pasa entre barba blanca y los marino eso lo tengo que todavia pensar dependiendo de las respuestas, y también tengo pensado como lucy, kidd y law se van a juntar pero no tengo nada más el resto lo tendre que pensar a si que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo**

 **Muchas garcias otra vez no saben como me hacen feliz a cada comentaro que veo a cada persona que parito siguiendo mi hisrotia o han votado de verdad me llega a mi corasoncito y me alegran el día**

 **muchisimas gracias por leer, espero que todos esten bien**

 **y pregunta random (lo más probable haga estas en cada capitulo no lo se ahi voy a ver)**

 **cual es su animal favorito?**

 **el mio son todos, pero el que mas me gusta es el delfin**

 **Y repito muchas gracias por leer esta hisoria, sus comentario son muy importantes para mi a mi no me importa si es solo un simple :) ahi voy a estar mas feliz, desde ahora voy a tratar de responder a los comentarios que ustedes dejan**

 **Espero que hayan leido esta nota de autor por que de verdad necesito ayuda con las preguntas que les hice**

 **y como vi una frase que me gusto pero no me recurdo de quien era (me lo dijo una amiga pero se me olvido de quien era)**

 **recuerda no es una mala vida... es solo un mal día,**

 **me despido**

 **Happynekochan1**

 **XOXO 3**


End file.
